Brujas Umbra, en un mundo de Heroes
by linkita-chan
Summary: La historia se remonta después de los eventos ocurridos de Bayonetta 2, Cereza y Jeanne llegan a un mundo en donde existen súper héroes y el mal siempre estará haciendo de las suyas para derrocar la paz, ademas... ¿Será posible convertir un hombre... en un Bruja Umbra? (Crossover: Bayonetta x Boku no Hero Academia)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Umbra's Witch"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

No sabía como es que había llegado a ese lugar, sus recuerdos se veían diluidos entre una inmensa neblina. Dos brujas eran nada mas y nada menos de que Bayonetta y Jeanne, las dos últimas brujas umbra que quedaban en toda la tierra, ambas se encontraban en la cima de un edificio de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Lo último que lograban recordar era a Rodan defendiéndose de las criaturas de Paradiso y ellas mismas peleando contra estos también...

Bayonetta y Jeanne llevaban ya varios días desde que llegaron a este mundo de "súper-humanos", les parecieron muy curiosos por lo tanto iban a muchos lugares con tal de saber más sobre los lugares, el día de hoy ambas brujas estaban caminando por las zonas rurales de la ciudad, vestidas muy elegantemente como solían hacer en su otro mundo.

— Cereza — llamó su amiga de la infancia, Jeanne. — ¿No logras recordar algo? — preguntó ella mientras caminaba junto a su amiga, aunque eso no significaba que ambas llamaran la atención por lo seductoras que se veían. Pero eso era lo de menos, ellas al menos podían descansar un poco de las constantes peleas que tenían cada vez que veían a los Ángeles de paradiso.

— Nada Jeanne, no recuerdo que sucedió después de haber peleado contra aquellos querubines de Paradiso — dijo Bayonetta con una mirada serena al las calles. Ella suspiró un par de segundos para luego entrar a un MALL cerca de donde estaban.

— Tranquila Cereza, pronto lograremos recordar algo. Pero siento que fuimos llevadas aquí por alguna razón. Además es difícil pensar con claridad si estamos en este mundo de súper-humanos. — especuló Jeanne con una coqueta sonrisa. Bayonetta solo sintió algo de frustración por no poder recordar nada, pero que se le va a hacer, continuaron hablando cosas triviales y otras situaciones para pasar el tiempo mientras compraban ahí dentro como el ropa o joyas o accesorios para estos, luego de unas cuantas horas decidieron salir de lugar con ya varias bolsas en manos, pues como no tenían a Enzo con ellas, tuvieron que convencer a algún joven que las ayudara. Suerte para ellas que había hombres quienes se ofrecían.

Ahora con su nuevo "burro de carga" estaban ahora mas tranquilas y nuevamente charlando entre ellas, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas, sin embargo, un fuerte grito se escuchó no muy lejos donde estaban, se voltearon y lo primero que vieron fue a una masa de color marrón ir a toda velocidad, se veía en algunas partes que el tenía billetes de gran precio. Aquella cosa pasó muy cerca de ambas brujas, pero lo esquivan y ven en que dirección se iba.

— ¿Que ha pasado aquí? — preguntó una persona, mientras ayudaba a la chica que había sido aparentemente atacada por el villano.

— Oigan ¿Y los héroes donde están? —preguntó otro. Bayonetta y Jeanne miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que no había ninguno, ¿Donde estaban?, eso preguntaban si había llegado a este mundo de súper humanos o mejor dichos súper héroes, hasta se le hacía raro que no hubiera uno cerca.

— Al parecer ninguno va a aparecer, el villano se aleja — habló otra persona. Las Brujas se miraron un par de segundos...

— ¿No se te hace raro que no haya ninguno por la zona? —preguntó Bayonetta.

— Y solo faltaba esto para que se arruinara nuestro pacífico paseo por el MALL, — respondió Jeanne ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, Bayonetta sonrió de igual manera.

— Aunque no sea un ángel de paradiso, no va a impedir nuestro bello Tour por la ciudad — dicho esto, ambas mostraron una sonrisa coqueta al chico que las acompañaba durante todo el rato aún con las bolsas en manos. Este solo le brillaron ojos sitiendose en el cielo con tan solo verlas.— Lo siento cariño, pero debemos irnos, puedes dejar las bolsas en donde quieras — El chico solo sonrió tontamente mientras veía como ellas salieron disparadas a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¿Quienes eran esas mujeres? — preguntó uno de los ciudadanos.

— No lo sé, ¿Son acaso Heroínas? — preguntó otro.

— ¿Viste lo rápido que se fueron para ir tras esa cosa? Deberían de serlo, pero, ¿Porque no visten sus trajes? — dijo una mujer. Los demás ajenos parecían tener algo de curiosidad por ver quienes eran aquellas misteriosas mujeres que con un solo parpadeo habían desaparecido de su vista...

En ese momento, una persona salido de una tienda, había escuchado parte del temas de las mujeres que se fueron, lo cual llamó un tanto la atención de este... Por lo tanto decide de ir también tras esa criatura.

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto en otra parte]**

Un chico de cabellos verdes iba caminando con una mirada un tanto desanimada, miraba su cuaderno que estaba quemado y aparte aún húmedo porque fue arrojado al estanque de peces de la escuela. Ese cuaderno era especial para el ya que tenía todo un recopilado acerca de los héroes de ahora para el posible futuro y el hecho de que sea destruído lo que mas amaba en toda su vida era algo de lo que muchos podrían casi llorar por ello.

Sin embargo este muchacho, muestra su rostro al frente y entre cerrando los ojos intentando conseguir determinación y comienza a reír estrepitosamente intentando imitar a una persona en específico, aunque su pequeño numerito fue interumpido cuando sintió algo acercarse, algo viscoso, era el monstruo de lodo. El muchacho se dio vuelta demasiado tarde, aquella cosa lo había atrapado y el chico intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible... El chico estaba luchando por respirar, estaba experimentando la muerte en carne y hueso, su vista de poco a poco se nublaba...

— ¿Aprovechandote de un joven inocente? — el chico oyó una voz. Un hombre...

— ¡Niño! — oyó otra voz. Una mujer. El chico intentó abrir los ojos pero su visión era muy escasa, solo alcanzó a ver dos siluetas. Y de la nada la mujer, con rápidez lanza una fuerte patada hacia el monstruo, este lo logra esquivar, pero ella no se hizo para atras, le lanza otra patada y le da de lleno contra el haciendo que este le cause cierto daño. Después el hombre, con tan solo su puño, manda una fuerte rafaga de viento... La fea criatura salió volando en muchos pedazos de lodo además de, liberar al chico que estaba preso. Este apenas abrió los ojos unos segundos para solo ver aquellas dos siluetas que estaban enfrente suyo.

— All... Might... — fue lo que se escuchó antes de que este cayera inconsiente, el chico estaba por caer al suelo de no ser por aquella mujer quien lo ha atrapado en medio vuelo.

— Es peligroso meterse con monstruos pequeño niño — dijo Bayonetta mientras veía el rostro de su "Bello Durmiente" en brazos. Lo bajo con cuidado al suelo ya que necesitaba despertar.

— ¿Está a salvo el joven chico? — preguntó All Might mirando al chico recostado, Bayonetta miró al hombre y no puso evitar soltar una pequeña risita discreta.

— El niñato esta aún inconsiente, ¿Crees poder despertarlo "cariño"? — preguntó ella con cierto coqueteo, All Might no pudo evitar sentirse algo tenso por la actitud de la mujer. Aunque debía admitir que ella era muy hermosa, pero dejando eso de lado, el hombre se acercó al chico y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro para despertarlo, Bayonetta por otro lado, miraba los restos de aquel monstruo de lodo, lo bueno es que aquel chico no salió herido, lo malo es que aquella cosa había manchado su vestido blanco, había bastante restos en su ropa. Después miró los restos esparcidos por todo el lugar y mejor decidió recogerlos con sus poderes de bruja.

Cosa que para All Might no pasó desapercibido y decidió observar un poco...

— ¿Ese es tu Quirk? — preguntó All Might.

— ¿Quirk?... Oh, lo siento cariño, no estoy en la necesidad de explicar eso — dijo ella mientras terminaba de recolectar todos los restos — Agh. Esa cosa arruinó mi nuevo vestido — continuó ella, All Might al instante tira el contenido de unas botellas que llevaba en una bolsa hace un par de minutos, este le pidió que echara los restos en las botellas, cosa que para ella lo hizo sin dudar, con rapidez fueron echados ahí y All Might cierra con fuerza las botellas para que no fuera a abrirse.— ... ¿Qué era esa cosa? — preguntó Bayonetta.

— Señorita, eso que vio era un villano. En este mundo nos dedicamos a luchar contra la maldad del mundo para mantener la Paz, es por ello que este mundo tiene héroes que salvan a diario vidas y nos procuramos de proteger al 100% la humanidad... — declaró orgullosamente el hombre — Y también nos encargamos de moldear a las futuras generaciones, entrenandolos para convertirse en valientes y maravillosos héroes.

— Héroes... — susurró para luego mirar al joven chico, quien todavía seguía sin despertar... Bayonetta miró al chico y lo que le llamó la atención fue su inusual cabello verde, sus pecas en ambas mejillas le parecieron un tanto adorables cuando las vio. All Might se acercó nuevamente a el para intentar de vuelta despertarlo, la bruja de umbra supo que ya lo demás sería cosa de ellos, por lo tanto decide irse antes de que ellos dos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

 **[Mas tarde en ese mismo día..]**

Las cosas para Bayonetta y Jeanne se veían en total calma durante todo el resto del día, pero por alguna razón, Bayonetta, sintió un mal presentimiento sobre ello... Y tenía razón, se oyó una explosión cerca de donde ambas brujas estaban. Corrieron haber que sucedía y lo primero que lograban ver era un monstruo, no era uno cualquiera, si no que era el mismo que Bayonetta había atrapado con All Might. Estaba nuevamente libre creando caos, los lugares en donde se encontraba aquella criatura estaban en llamas, se veían a varios héroes intentando acercarse a aquella cosa pero todo parecía inútil, lo que mas le sorprendió a ambas brujas es que esa cosa nuevamente tenía un rehén... Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata, parecía pedir ayuda, un pedido de ayuda genuina en su mirada, cosa que hizo que una persona reaccionara y saliera corriendo a la acción, Bayonetta reconoció al instante aquella persona, su cabello verde fue lo primero que reconoció...

Aquel muchacho que había salvado junto con aquel hombre musculoso, había salido a la acción, la bruja no lo sintió como una buena señal...

— ¡Niño! ¡Regresa aquí! — dijo Bayonetta quien también había corrido detrás del muchacho detrás escuchó a Jeanne decir su nombre. Este muchachito no parecía hacer caso tanto de sus palabras como las de los héroes que habían ido detrás de el para salvarlo, el monstruo se percató la presencia de ambas personas por lo tanto decide atacarlos.

— ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?! ¡Bueno no importa! ¡Los mataré a ambos! — habló el villano, la bruja ya estaba lista para esquivar el ataque y de paso alejar al chico del peligro, sin embargo, este fue mas rápido y como un impulso lanza su mochila la cual le dio de lleno en uno de sus ojos, así ganó un poco de tiempo para rescatar al otro chico que estaba capturado por el monstruo.

 _"Reaccionó bastante rápido en tan solo un par de segundos para ganar tiempo..."_ — pensó Bayonetta mientras veía como ahora el chico intentaba salvar al chico de cabello rubio.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Jovencito! ¡Vuelvan aquí! — exclamó uno de los héroes.

— Deku... ¿Que mierdas haces? — dijo el chico de cabellos rubios quien solo parecía estupefacto ante lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

— ¡No lo se! ¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Solo reaccioné así! — respondió el chico de cabello verde, estaba asustado y lleno de adrenalina. Lo cual hacía que solo reaccionara por impulso, sin pensamiento alguno de razón por cual tenía de un solo objetivo, salvar a su amigo.— ¡Además!... _Parecía que pedías ayuda_ — dijo el chico. La bruja pareció conmoverse por sus palabras, ese chico pareció rápidamente haberse ganado un poco de su corazón, pero no era momento para momentos bellos y se debía actuar velozmente. La bruja de Umbra en un movimiento toma al chico de cabellos verdes mientras que con una fuerte patada, sus ropajes por un momento se desvanecieron y en su lugar un enorme pie con zapatos de tacón apareció golpeando a la criatura, despareció tan rápidamente como sus ropajes volvieron a su cuerpo... Podría decirse que poca gente vio lo que pasó con la mujer, sin embargo eso le dio tiempo a All Might quien apenas había aparecido a la acción, lo malo ya había pasado, ahora lo que importaba es que el chico rubio despertara.

— ¡Cereza! — llamó Jeanne apenas vio a su amiga acercarse.— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ella, a lo que la mencionada solo dijo "Estoy bien"... Jeanne supo que algo había en los ojos de la bruja, estos parecían un tanto perdidos, pero al mismo tiempo vio un sentimiento que para ambos era desconocido.

— Ese niño... — dijo Bayonetta mientras observaba a el chico el cual este era duramente regañado por sus mayores — Tiene algo esencial, que lo vuelve único. ¿No lo crees Jeanne?

La mencionada miró al chico de cabello verde, pero exceptuando su cabello no tenía nada destacable... Bayonetta suspiró un poco molesta, por el hecho de que no podía reconocer lo que había en ese niño, Bayonetta le señaló hacía donde estaba el y sonrió.

— Ese niño... Tiene potencial — le dijo en voz baja, Jeanne se volteó par ver a su amiga — ¿Viste como reaccionó cuando ese monstruo quería atacarlo? Por un momento sentí que se había ralentizado el tiempo. Justo como nosotras, puede sernos útil Jeanne.

— Estás diciendo que ese mocoso es puede ser... No espera, no estarás pensado en volverlo-

— ¿Una bruja de Umbra? — arqueó la ceja y sonrió picarona a su amiga — Si, puede volverse una poderosa bruja si le enseñamos adecuadamente.

* * *

Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente, ni me acuerdo cuantas palabras llegué a escribir, pero bueno. Aquí el primer capitulo y espero les guste... :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Little One"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

— ¿A el? ¿En una bruja de Umbra? — Jeanne repitió lo que dijo su amiga, como si se tratara de una broma — No puede ser una bruja.

— ¿Porqué no? — preguntó Bayonetta — Si lo dices porque es un hombre, Balder murió y la raza de los Sabios Lumen quedó extinta después de ello. Así que... — Hizo una pequeña pausa aún señalando al chico de cabellos verdes. El chico mira hacia donde estaban ambas brujas, observando su peculiar vestimenta, Bayonetta le guiñó su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara hasta las orejas ante esa forma coqueta y volteó nuevamente hacia Jeanne — ¿Porqué no tener un brujo?

Jeanne abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era una locura lo que estaba diciendo, un HOMBRE ser parte de las "Brujas de Umbra"... Además los hombres si así lo querían podían ser Sabios Lumen lo cual todos son hombres, mientras que con las Brujas todas eran mujeres, Bayonetta tiene por padre a un sabio y una madre por una bruja... Lo cual hizo que hubiera una guerra entre ambos bandos y solo Jeanne y Cereza eran las únicas brujas umbra que quedaban en el planeta tierra... ¿Pero convertir a un varón en una bruja?. Verdaderamente era una idea muy fuera de si.

— Cereza, no estoy muy segura de ello — replicó Jeanne — Aún es muy joven para ser parte de Umbra. Además si su alma llega a separarse de su cuerpo, INFERNO no tardará en llevárselo.

— Por eso dije, si le enseñamos adecuadamente, se convertirá en un poderosa bruja como nosotras — contestó Bayonetta. Jeanne quiso replicar de nueva cuenta, pero, por alguna razón sintió curiosidad y se planteó la pregunta: _"¿Como será tener a un hombre como bruja?"_. La ex heredera del trono de brujas umbra, soltó un suspiro de derrota, las ideas que le daba su amiga si que eran demasiada tentadoras.

— Bien, pero si algo le pasa a ese chiquillo llorón será tu responsabilidad — dijo Jeanne, lo cual Cereza sonríe con ternura.

— Ya tuve experiencia al tener que cuidar a la parte buena de Aesir y a mi versión pequeña, quien a cada segundo me decía "Mami". — Bien, ahora solo faltaba presentarse ante el chico y explicarle la situación.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas pasaron desde lo acontecido, el chico de cabello verde ya estaba en dirección a casa, su mirada estaba deprimida y posada en el suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, el regaño que le dieron los héroes al hacer tal acto suicida para un **Quirkless** , no fue lo mejor que digamos... Continuó caminando hasta que sintió un leve escalofrío.

 _ **Izuku...**_ — se escuchó detrás suyo, por alguna sintió algo extraño en su espalda. Una mano fría se posaba en su hombro, del miedo se dio la vuelta lentamente para averiguar de quien se trataba, sin embargo, no había nadie detrás suyo ¿Se trataba de alguna especia de broma?... No, no lo era, al mirar al suelo se dio cuenta de que su sombra no era la misma, se veía a dos personas con alas de mariposa bastante peculiares, de la impresión retrocedió y cayó de sentón al duro suelo...

— ¿Q-quienes son? — preguntó el muchacho de cabellos verdes con nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que las sombras detrás suyo se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia, y lo fue, a su vez, dos símbolos con forma de luna creciente de colores violeta rosado, lo cual hizo que Izuku retrocediera a un estando en el suelo, como tratando de escapar de un animal salvaje. Pero su mirada se sorprendió a ver salir dos mujeres por aquellos símbolos ambas con ropa ajustada pero de diferente color, una de traje rojo y la otra traje negro, el muchacho estaba asombrado y nervioso, ¿Quienes eran aquellas mujeres?...

— Te dije que lo asustaríamos — dijo Jeanne en modo de regaño — No ha visto algo como nosotras.

— Pero vive en una sociedad en donde todos tienen algo sobrenatural, pensé que ya estaría acostumbrado — respondió su amiga, por un momento, Izuku reconoció aquella voz de la segunda mujer, la miró bien del rostro y resultaba que era aquella mujer que lo había salvado de aquel monstruo, rápidamente el chio se levantó y se sacudió lo mejor que pudo su uniforme escolar.

— ¡Tu! — exclamó Izuku hacia la mujer de cabello negro — ¡Eres la mujer que me salvó de aquel villano! — Bayonetta aporta una sonrisa coqueta hacia el joven quien solo se sonrojó por lo dicho.

— Veo que tienes buena memoria — respondió la bruja — Bayonetta, para ti y mis amigos, Cereza — se presentó la mujer. Y después señaló a su amiga Jeanne, dando a entender que también debía presentarse.

— Soy Jeanne, solo dime así — dijo ella — Cereza te observó durante el ataque de esa cosa, según ella tienes un buen potencial para ser parte de las brujas de umbra.— Dijo la ex-heredera al trono de las brujas, el muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nadie en su vida le habían dicho sobre su potencial, mas al analizar lo que dijo la mujer de cabello blanco solo se cual solo se cuestionó aquellas palabras...

— ¿Brujas de Umbra? — se preguntó el — ¿Ustedes son brujas? — Bayonetta asintió aún con aquella sonrisa coqueta que tanto la caracterizaba.

— Así es cariño, quiero que te unas a las Brujas de Umbra con nosotras — dijo la bruja de cabello negro... A lo cual Izuku hizo que se hiciera mas preguntas todavía.

— Oigan, pero, se suponía que las brujas solo existían en los cuentos y también que dominan la magia negra hacen pociones para horribles criaturas y condenar a quien no le favorezca, e leído muchos sobre las brujas y no se si ustedes puedan ser- — repentinamente se escuchó un balazo, miró al suelo y si había un agujero hecho por bala, volteó a ver a las mujeres que estaban en frente suyo, Bayonetta había sacado una de sus pistolas. Observó el rostro de la mujer de cabello negro, tenía una expresión entre el fastidio y la molestia, entonces habla:

— Escucha niño llorón, fui la responsable de crear una guerra entre Sabios Lumen y Brujas Umbra ya que tengo como padre a un sabio y a una bruja como madre, fui la responsable de acabar con la deidad **Jubileus** quien era capaz de destruir a el mundo completo para crear uno nuevo y la responsable de acabar con la deidad **Aeisir** quien tenía el poder de la nada y destruir al mundo por hacer desaparecer los ojos del mundo quien ahora ya nadie pose... — Eso último lo dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en la nariz de Izuku, — ¿Y tu piensas que la brujas somos malas?

El muchacho tragó grueso ante lo escuchado, eso le dio en mucho en que pensar, si de verdad no eran malvadas entonces ¿Que hacían ellas?. Cereza, solo miró expectante a el menor, esperando alguna disculpa por tal ignorancia.

— Lo siento — dijo el — No tenía idea — Miró al suelo, Jeanne suspiró ante ello, no era su fuerte estar con niños, menos que sean llorones como lo es este, seguía sin entender que es lo que había visto su amiga para que hiciera esto...

— Ya no importa, lo que quiero oír ahora es que digas que quieres unirte — dijo Cereza.

Izuku miró incrédulo a ambas mujeres, no estaba del todo convencido de que existían brujas, cosa que lo ponían en mayores dudas de las que ya tenía... Sin embargo toma el valor suficiente para afrontarlas y les pregunta:

— Entonces, si no son brujas "malas", ¿Qué se supone que hacen? — soltó un sonoro suspiro, pues si que era difícil poder encarar a las personas. En especial para el que no tenía un Quirk y no tenía la suficiente confianza.

Las brujas se miraron unos segundos, para después sonreír coquetas, Izuku supo que no era buena señal y que era mejor escapar antes de que algo malo le sucediera otra vez. Pero las brujas se adelantaron y tomaron las muñecas del muchacho... Y activaron su portal, lo hicieron pasar sobre este para después entrar ellas. Todo se veía tal cual y como estaba, nada en absoluto había cambiado. ¿Entonces? ¿Fue un engaño?.

— ¿Intentan verme la cara de tonto? — preguntó el chico, sintiéndose más que mal, engañado era por así decirlo.

— No lo intentamos, lo que pasó ahora es que eres invisible. — dijo Bayonetta.

— ¿Como? ¿Invisible?... ¡Ni siquiera parezco ser uno!

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Curiosity"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

— Eso es lo que tú crees niño — dijo bayonetta coqueta.

— Pero, no parezco ser invisible, aún puedo ver mi cuerpo — se miró de pies a cabeza, no había nada parecido a lo que es ser invisible.

— Aún puedes ver tu cuerpo, pero nadie te puede ver — dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Izuku quien todavía se cuestionaba sobre estos poderes de bruja. A lo lejos, Bayonetta identificó a una persona de cabello rubio, buscando desesperado algo o mejor dicho alguien... Cereza supo que esto era una buena oportunidad, por lo tanto, tomó uno de sus hombros arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo?! — preguntó Izuku exaltado.

— Guarda silencio niño — lo aventó hacia atrás, Izuku se volteó viendo a Katsuki con un rostro lleno de molestia. El pecoso se cubrió con tal de que no le hiciera nada, pero pasó de largo. "¿Eh?" eso fue lo único que soltó en boca del pecoso... ¿De verdad no lo vio? Cereza sonrió satisfecha. Y nuevamente abrió la boca para hablar:

— K-Kacchan... — el nombrado, volteó a su dirección. Teniendo todavía aquella cara de molestia mientras que Izuku expresaba miedo absoluto ante el rubio explosivo, sin embargo, volvió con su camino como si no lo hubiera visto.

— Ese nerd, estoy seguro que fue a casa... — se alcanzó a escuchar por parte Katsuki, Izuku, anonadado se giró para ver a ambas brujas que lo observaban con su característica sonrisa, el de cabello verde solo pedía explicaciones de que rayos estaba sucediendo. Jeanne observó la sorpresa del muchacho, se acercó a para quedar cara a cara con él.

— ¿Ahora comprendes...? — Dijo Jeanne mirando al chico — No te vio. Eres invisible para cualquiera que este frente, excepto nosotras que fuimos quienes te hicimos pasar, eres como algún tipo de fantasma... Supongo

— ¿Un fantasma? — preguntó curioso el — Pero aparte de hacer esto, ¿Que más pueden hacer?

Y como si fuera poco, la mirada que mostraba Bayonetta se podría decir que era de emoción y un brillo muy peculiar se podía ver claramente en sus ojos, esa señal hizo que Izuku le dieran unos escalofríos por su espalda y se arrepintiera de haber preguntado. De pronto ha sido tomado por las muñecas y a una velocidad impresionante. El muchacho quien se encontraba gritando mientras era arrastrado por el par de brujas... Cerró sus ojos para calmarse e intentar soportar la increíble velocidad de viento que pegaba en su cara, de pronto ya no lo siente, en su lugar era más calmo. Pero seguía pegando en sus sienes.

— Izuku, abre los ojos... —pidió Jeanne con una voz calmada, el chico se negó — Ábrelos... — pidió ahora más autoritaria como si fuera a castigarlo en caso de que comienza a denegar. Los comenzó a notar como la fuerte luz golpeaba a sus parpados, sintiendo curiosidad de saber en dónde estaba. Abriendo rápidamente sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cima de la SkyTree. Izuku gritó del susto, ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? ¿Porque en la punta de un lugar tan alto como este?

— ¿¡P-P-PERO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?! ¡ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO! — Exclamó el de cabello verde, aferrándose de uno de los barrotes que sostenían la torre — ¡BAJENME POR FAVOR! — imploró el joven chico, algo que las brujas no hicieron caso. Bayonetta miró al chico y la expresión de miedo que tenía en ese momento, chasqueó frustrada ¿Qué pasó con aquel jovencito que se enfrentó a una amenaza sin importarle nada? ¿Será que solo fue su imaginación?

— Ahg, pensé que tenías algo bueno — contestó la bruja de cabello negro dándose la vuelta para verlo, teniendo muy cerca su rostro del ajeno, el muchacho se sonrojó hasta las orejas, si de por sí era muy hermosa a su corta distancia, esa belleza parece multiplicarse por tres — Pensé que tendrías una mínima pizca de valor, ahora de que te habías enfrentado a ese monstruo de lodo. Quizás estaba equivocada y solo fue ilusión mía... — acto seguido se dio la vuelta y dio un leve suspiro — Ten un buen día niño, hasta entonces. — y dicho esto ella saltó para caer al vacío, Izuku se asustó al ver tal acto suicida de la mujer.

— ¡E-E-ESPERA! ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBA BAJAR!? — dijo el chico aún asustado. Miró a Jeanne, ella también miró al niño con algo de lastima. Era solo un pobre niño.

— ¡Cereza! ¡Espera! — dijo ella saltando también al vacío. Midoriya Izuku se quedó ahí en la punta de la torre, asustado y solo. ¿Que se supone que debería hacer? ¿llorar?... posiblemente, ya podía sentir las lagrimas caer de su rostro, ojalá pudiera alguien oírlo, pero recordó que es invisible para todo mundo. Nadie puede verlo, ni escucharlo, por más que pudiera gritar, nadie vendría...

* * *

— ¿Cereza, no crees que eso es ir algo lejos? — dijo Jeanne con cierta compasión, ambas brujas re-aparecieron en el mundo real por medio de aquel portal de colores morados y rosados. La de cabello blanco esperaba por una respuesta de su amiga y hermana bruja. Bayonetta suspiró:

— Quizás así pueda volver mostrar esa chispa que yo vi hace unas horas... — dijo la mujer de traje negro — Se que esto no está bien, pero parece que es mi única opción para deshacerme de estas dudas.

— Así que ustedes se llevaron al muchacho — dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas, ambas sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la dirección donde provino. Viendo que se trataba de aquel hombre fornido de sonrisa eterna en su rostro. La bruja lo reconoció al instante:

— Tú... Eres el de esta tarde — dijo Bayonetta bajando su arma, el hombre asintió con calma.

— Necesito ver al joven Midoriya. Pero no lo encontré, supongo que debieron llevárselo. ¿No es así? — dijo All Might con seriedad, aun sin dejar de borrar esa sonrisa suyo — ¿Qué le hicieron al muchacho?

Ambas brujas quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos. A lo que All Might no lo tomó como una buena señal, aún manteniendo la compostura vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué le hicieron al joven Midoriya? — dijo él, Bayonetta no dijo nada, sólo le miró un par de segundos.

— Ahí está — dijo la bruja con serenidad, señalando la Sky Tree, All Might miró el edificio, preocupándose por el joven muchacho, él preguntó el motivo de la acción de las mujeres con el muchacho. Jeanne explicó el motivo, nuevamente no se lo tomó bien y quiso irse al salvarlo, sin embargo se detuvo ante el sonido de una bala casi rozando su mejilla — Escucha cariño, lo que busco con ese muchacho es que demuestre esa determinación. Quiero deshacerme de la duda si solo fue mi imaginación si ese mocoso tiene potencial...

— Pero ese no es el modo de persuadirlo... Es un chico asustado — dijo All Might — Esto es sumamente peligroso para alguien como él, más para él que no tiene un Quirk.

— ¿Y qué sugieres señor fortachón?

— Un Quirkless... — dijo Jeanne reflexionando — Cereza... Debemos traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

 _ **[Mientras tanto con Izuku Midoriya...]**_

— Me dejaron sólo, que se supone que debo hacer ahora, no puedo pedir ayuda, aparte de estár demasiado alto nadie me puede escuchar. Aún estoy bajo la magia de esas mujeres... — dijo Izuku, se encontraba desanimado, frustrado, desamparado. Miró sus manos, parecía que no estuviera bajo ningún hechizo, pero lo que pasó con Kacchan le hizo entender que si lo estaba, según lo que entendió de ellas, es que es una especie de fantasma, nadie lo escucharía ni vería... En serio... ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Estaba asustado. Miró el atardecer, fijándose en toda la ciudad que lo rodeaba, nunca se fijó en este tipo de cosas antes de que todo esto sucediera, por un momento pensó que todo este escenario era increíble, de alguna forma, se soltó del pilar lentamente sintiendo una leve sensación, un sentimiento de confort llenaba su pecho y al mismo tiempo aún se sentía con miedo... ¿Será que la adrenalina aún se encontraba en sus venas? Ese miedo se veía reducido, la calma era mucho mayor de lo que el puede experimentar. ¿Puede que vaya a morir? No lo cree y algo cruzó por su mente, si es un fantasma... ¿Puede recibir daño?

— ¿Seré capaz de dañarme si soy así? Soy un fantasma, quizás no debería... — dijo Izuku reflexionando y usando razón, que al parecer se iba yendo de a poco. Sin embargo la idea era tentadora, quiere experimentar, es curioso y le trae problemas, entonces... — No voy a morir si salto... — dijo el joven muchacho. Debía probar para saciarse la duda, él da unos pasos atrás, su cuerpo temblaba, se negaba a moverse debido al miedo, pero su mente le exige hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y saltó fuera la torre.

 _ **"No voy a morir"**_ — se decía a si mismo, podía sentir nuevamente el viento mientras caía — _**"No voy a morir... ¡No voy a morir!"**_ — Se dice a si mismo pero poco a poco comenzaba a arrepentirse, ese miedo aún permanece, su cuerpo temblaba — No... voy... ¡A MORIR!— gritó tratando de convencerse.

— ¡Niño! — se escuchó de pronto, un portal nuevamente fue activado, en donde Bayonetta acaba de ingresar y tomó al niño en brazos — ¿Que se supone que haces? — le respondió la mujer mientras se mantenía en el aire con aquellas cortinas que portaba en sus hombros, algo que sorprendió al niño al verlas.

— ¿C-como puedes hacer eso? — preguntó Midoriya.

— ¿No evadas mi pregunta, que estabas haciendo? — dijo ella de manera seria, cosa que intimidó al muchacho.

— ... Solo... quería saciar mis dudas

— ¿Dudas? ¿Caer desde un sitio tan alto? ¿Que no te harás daño? — preguntó la mujer dándole una mirada severa — ¡Pues claro que puedes hacerte daño! ¡Si no tienes magia con que ayudarte puedes morir! — responde ella, el chico le miró con sorpresa, ¿En serio pudo haber muerto?

— ¿Este día no puede empeorar más o si? — dijo el pecoso jovencito. Un nuevo portal se activó para transportarlos al mundo humano una vez que tocaron tierra.

— ¡JOVEN! — se escuchó desde lo lejos, acercándose una figura reconocible a distancia — ¿Estás bien?

— A-All Might... — respondió el menor en sorpresa ante la aparición de su ídolo — ¿P-pero que hace aquí?

Obviamente luego de unos cuantos malentendidos todo llegó a hacer aclarado entre los adultos, mientras que el joven Midoriya permanecía algo alejado de la situación, aunque llegó a escuchar un par de cosas por parte de las brujas. Sorprendiendose ante el hecho que no pertenezcan a este mundo y algo de historia de ambas brujas, se sentía como un tonto. Un tremendo tonto.

La noche llegó, la luna estaba en su apogeo e Izuku intentaba dormir pero lo que pasó simplemente el día de hoy fue mucho como para asimilar, demasiadas emociones experimentadas y casi morir por culpa de su curiosidad... Sí simplemente no era su día, creo que lo mejor sería olvidar todo e pretender que nada pasó, hasta de la nada siente un aroma muy particular... era... ¿Perfume?

Abre los ojos del niño pecoso, notando que Bayonetta y Jeanne estaban dentro de su cuarto, él dio un sobresalto hacia atrás y quiso gritar del susto:

— Shhh — posó un dedo en sus labios Jeanne mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los suyos, indicando que guarde silencio — No te asustes, queríamos escuchar tu respuesta.

— Pero por qué insisten tanto con eso. Ni siquiera esa experiencia que me dieron no fue muy grata para empezar — argumentó Izuku con algo de molestia e escalofríos — Aunque sean brujas no creo que sea capaz de poder usar magia, quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo algún poder que pudiera destacarse. Soy un Quirklesss, no sirvo para nada en absoluto.

— Ciertamente no tienes nada en que destacar siendo que eres un humano corriente — contestó Cereza, Izuku sintió eso como una punzada a su herido orgullo mientras ella daba una probada a una paletita de fresa — Pero en cuanto a magia. Bueno. Puedes vernos y escucharnos...

— ¿Como? — Ok eso no se lo esperaba el menor — ¿Que puedo verlas? ¿Están en ese modo "invisible?

— Pues claro cariño, — contestó de aquella manera coqueta que tanto le caracterizaba — ¿creías que dejaríamos que gente escandalosa nos arruine el poder usar nuestros poderes en la calle?

— ... Tiene sentido. Pero volviendo al punto, ¿Cómo que poseo magia? ¿No será lo que quedó del día de hoy? ¿Que tal si al día siguiente ya no tengo esa magia que ustedes dicen?

— Si sucede ese escenario entonces podemos ayudarte a que puedas tener esa magia de manera permanente. Mira niño, nunca hemos entrenado a un hombre para ser parte de las _**"brujas de Umbra"**_ , pero hay algo aquí que me conmueve — se acercó al muchacho y señaló en su pecho directamente en su corazón — Tienes valor niño y has logrado impresionarme para ser solo un mocoso puberto. Eso casi nadie puede lograrlo, es por eso que te lo digo. — Cereza le sonríe de manera maternal, el ver a ese niño le hace recordar a aquella vez en que cuidó de su versión pequeña, quizás ese cariño no ha desaparecido del todo... — Tienes un potencial, puedo verlo, puedes convertirte en lo que más deseas.

Izuku quedó boquiabierto, esas palabras aunque no eran de su ídolo pegaron tan fuerte como si de verdad lo hubiera dicho él, sintió sus ojos picar y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era lo que siempre quiso escuchar, solo eso necesitaba. Sus ojos ya no pudieron soportarlo más, soltó aquellas gotas saladas, resbalándose por sus mejillas, su voz soltaba pequeños quejidos y gemidos para calmarse. La mujer de cabello negro solo suspiró y dio una ligera palmada a la cabellera ajena a modo de confort, Midoriya no replicó.

De pronto se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto, su madre Inko Midoriya la abrió para ver a su hijo.

— ¿Izuku, te encuentras bien? — dijo ella con expresión preocupada, el menor le dio una mirada e intentó limpiar inútilmente las lagrimas, ella lo notó enseguida, por lo tanto se acerca y se sienta en su cama — ¿Que tienes Izuku?

— ... Nada mamá, solo... — Izuku miró a las mujeres que aún se encontraban ahí, las ignoró por el momento y abrazó a su madre — Solo me alegro de estar vivo. — dijo aún llorando en su hombro, la señora no le tomó mucho tiempo en estar igual que su hijo, la mujer le devolvió el abrazo dándole el confort que necesitaba, las brujas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban la escena. Inko miró por el rabillo del ojo hacía la pared que iluminaba por la luz de la luna, observó un par de sombras, dos siluetas, pero como todo era tan oscuro que no supo identificarlos muy bien...

Luego de un rato, la made de Izuku se fue de su habitación, el nombrado dio un suspiro ahora más calmado, después dio una mirada hacia ambas mujeres.

— Bayonetta, Jeanne... — Las llamó a ambas, ellas se limitaron a verlo — ... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para... ser una bruja?

* * *

 _ **I'M BACK! UFFF! DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO HE VUELTO CON ESTE CROSSOVER! HURRA!**_

 ** _En fin, les juro después de hacer el segundo capitulo ni siquiera sabía como seguirle y no lo sé... me siento satisfecha..._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo! :D_**

 ** _Linkita-chan fuera!_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Making A Witch"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

— Ah, Bayonetta, Jeanne... — dijo Izuku apenas salía de los arbustos. Si bien, se encontraba en modo "invisible" con ayuda de las bruja, le era demasiado incomodo cambiarse en un lugar donde practicamente alguien podría verlo y lo tomaría como un exhibicionista... Sí, quizás tarde o temprano se vaya a arrepentir de haber pedido eso. Una vez que salió de ahí le dio una mirada avergonzada a ambas brujas — Ah, esto es... Muy ajustado. ¿Están seguras de que use esto? — El pobre chico usaba un traje completo a la medida (aunque igualmente ajustado que deja ver toda su delgada figura) de color verde oscuro, de mangas y pantalones estilo campana pero aún así se fue obligado a usar guantes hasta los brazos de color negro y lo peor de todo; también fue obligado a usar botas altas de tacón negras. El pobre muchacho temblaba como un chihuahua al no poder pisar bien con ellos puestos.

— Sí, pediste ser una bruja. Entonces deberás verte como una — respondió Jeanne — Por si no lo sabes, este traje era antes de la guerra entre sabios Lumen y Brujas Umbra. Tuve que modificarlo para que quedara a tu medida siendo que eres un muchacho muy pequeño.

— Hace tanto tiempo que no veo el traje de las brujas antes de la guerra — dijo Cereza con algo de nostalgia — Hiciste un gran trabajo con el traje, Jeanne. — Le alago la mujer de cabello negro, cosa que para Izuku es bastante penoso, se sonrojó completamente su cara. Luego la bruja volvió a darle una mirada — Bien, ahora que estás vestido para la ocasión. Dime, Izuku Midoriya. ¿Empezamos con las armas?

Ella preguntó, sacado sus preciadas pistolas, _**Love is Blue**_ , Izuku quedó asombrado y algo atemorizado, jamás pensó que vería armas tan de cerca como ahora. Aunque algo que le llamó la atención fueron las gemas que adornaban estas, todas de un color diferente... bastante curioso a decir verdad, la bruja dio un salto hacia atrás, marcando puntos altos y bajos con su magia para después empezar a disparar a esos lugares, tanto con sus manos como con sus pies, todos en el blanco perfectamente. Izuku quedó impresionado ante las habilidades de la Bruja de Umbra.

Al bajar, Izuku no pudo evitar hablar de lo observado.

— ¡WOW! ¡Eso fue increible! ¡Tu puntería y precisión para acertar a cada uno de ellos! ¡Y en un tiempo totalmente record para una persona normal hasta supongo que podrías rivalizar con el héroe Snipe! — para Bayonetta era como tener devuelta a su versión más joven de si misma. También solía impresionarse con cada cosa que hiciera — El angulo de disparo fue bastante preciso junto a la velocidad de las balas fue bastante impresionante considerando lo pequeñas que eran las dianas lo cual implica una gran puntería, enton-

El muchacho no dejaba de parlotear, a su vez sus manos se movía como si tuviera una libreta en manos, ¿Se supone que trata de memorizar los movimientos de la bruja?

— Niño — le habló, haciendo que volviera a la realidad el chico. — Aunque me siento alagada, evita pensar en voz alta — Bayonetta se acercó hasta quedar centimetros del rostro del menor — Con esa cara todo mundo pensaría que eres un acosador o hasta un pervertido.

— Ah... L-lo siento — Le contestó el chico, ella dio un suspiro.

— Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Aquí tienes un buen arsenal para empezar a practicar — contestó la bruja de cabello negro, seguido Jeanne le entregó una enorme maleta, esta se abrió dejando ver una gran cantidad de armas, entre ellas pistolas — Toma algún juguete y comenzaremos.

 _"¡¿ESTAS ARMAS SON JUGUETES PARA ELLA?!"_ — Era una cantidad absurda de armas y no estaba seguro si todas eran legales. ¿Lo son la mayoría, al menos? ¿Cuál debería tomar? Todas se ven peligrosas, estaba seguro de cualquiera le haría volar la cabeza si era lo suficientemente torpe, además, había otro problema. ¿Estaban cargadas? Pero iba a practicar ¿no es así?. Izuku tragó en seco y tomó una pistola. No era muy grande y tampoco se sentía pesada, supongo que con eso podía empezar.

— Bien ahora que escogiste, ¿Empezamos? — Jeanne y Bayonetta le sonrieron coquetas, Izuku nuevamente se puso rojo de la vergüenza, el chilló un " **!Sí¡** " dando comienzo al entrenamiento de tiro.

* * *

...

Sería una mentira si dijera que no fue un desastre, Izuku era tan malo para disparar como para la valentía, muchos tiros fallidos, varios huecos que no daban a las dianas si no a cualquier otra cosa como la tierra o arboles, contando que también casi le daba a una de las dos brujas. Jeanne estaba masajeando el entrecejo ya que estaba al borde del estrés, Bayonetta no podría estar igual, su cara de disgusto era más que suficiente para darle a entender cuanta vergüenza ajena estaba dando el pequeño muchacho, Midoriya estaba casi en la misma situación, nunca había hecho algo como esto y tampoco ha disparado antes o siquiera tomado clases de tiro practico. Por el simple hecho de que todo le parece peligroso o bueno, el peligro y que sea curioso siempre le ha traído problemas.

— ¡No puedo! — Exclamó el chico de cabello verde, dejando caer al suelo la pistola y sin quererlo esta se accionó dando un disparo cerca del tobillo del niño y dando hasta una piedra, luego de eso, el se sentó en el suelo, cansado — No le pude dar a ninguna diana. No sirvo para esto de ser bruja.

Nuevamente, sería una mentira si ellas estuvieran en lo contrario, era muy malo, en afinidad física, puntería y por sobre todo... Calma. Izuku o se impresionaba tan fácil o se asustaba con cualquier cosa lo cual hace que sea tan complicado a la hora de enseñar... Pero accedieron a enseñarle, apenas era el primer día, aún quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Cereza pidió un tiempo de descanso para que pudiera dejar que el chico se calmara un poco antes de reanudar, ella comenzó a reflexionar que es lo que estaba haciendo mal, analizando de pies a cabeza al muchacho; es un puberto de catorce, al parecer tenía afición hacia los en general, en especial al fortachón que conoció hace un par de días, All Might, carece aptitud física, tampoco fortaleza mental al ser **inseguro y asustadizo**. Cereza suspiró. No sabe a que se debe esa actitud de chihuahua en pleno frío debía de estar acostumbrado a los peligros de afuera al tener tantos súperpoderes que se usan para bien o para mal. ¿Estaría mal preguntar?

— Niño... — Le llamó la bruja de cabello negro, el mencionado volteó hacia ella — ¿Por qué te asustan tan fácilmente? A este punto no deberías tener miedo de peligros como el incidente del villano de lodo, o mínimo no asustarte por algo como nosotras — La mirada de Izuku se ensombreció ante la mención, por un momento la bruja sintió que dijo algo que no debía, Jeanne por el rabillo del ojo dio una mirada hacia el adolescente.

— Durante toda mi vida he sido un Quirkless. — Comentó Izuku, su voz se oía apagada — En este mundo, puedes desarrollar un Quirk, un poder a partir de los cuatro años. Cuando era niño deseaba que mi poder despertara y convertirme en un héroe como a quien admiro, All Might, pero... Jamás despertó.

Jeanne parpadeó un par de veces ante lo escuchado, el muchacho recordó aquel momento luego de que le dijeron que no tenía un súperpoder: _"Lo siento, Izuku. Lo siento"_

— Nunca me convertiría en un héroe, hasta mi mejor amigo, Kacchan me lo había dicho hasta me dijo que saltara del techo de la escuela y que deseara tener Quirk en mi próxima vida. _**"Nunca serás un héroe"**_. Muchas veces me lo creí pero ante mi pasión por los héroes intenté mantenerme firme y aún así continuó... Me molestan mucho, me miran como si fuera la peste negra, se ríen de mí, me ven como la burla de esta época. En esta generación es raro ver a alguien sin poderes como yo, así para ellos soy el centro de todo lo que engloba lo peor del ser humano... — terminó, un par de lagrimas querías escapar de sus ojos, el pecho le dolía a horrores al tener que confesar algo tan íntimo como lo es el verdadero pensamiento sobre su alrededor, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien, más ligero, quizás hablar de estás cosas es algo bueno para si mismo.

Las Brujas de Umbra abrieron ligeramente sus ojos, es cierto que en este mundo a veces pueden ser una verdadera mierda cuando se trata con gente "diferente" pero de llegar al extremo de hacer que alguien se mate... Entonces un pequeño brillo se vio en los lentes de Bayonetta, entonces a eso se debía esa actitud tan asustadiza e insegura. Por que no tuvo un modelo a seguir que le haya dado el apodo que necesitaba, alguien que le diga que puede cumplir sus sueños aún siendo alguien sin ninguna clase de bendición como lo es el Quirk. Creo que ya sabe que hará primero.

— Niño, dejemos las armas de lado — Habló la bruja de negro, esta se acercó hacia el muchacho quien se vio extrañado. ¿Que eso no era lo primero que debía aprender? Manejar armas, ¿Eso significa que no lo va a necesitar mas? — Si crees que me desharé de ti estás equivocado niño. Dejaremos el uso de armas para después en lo que recargamos la munición de estos juguetes, lo primero que haré ahora será aumentar tu confianza... Y eso será, entrenar físicamente.

— ... ¿eh?

— Mira niño, para ser una bruja de umbra tenemos que remplazar esa actitud asustadiza, por una mas segura de ti — Ella dejo sus armas de lado y colocó sus manos en su cintura — Hay que hacer crecer esos músculos que estás muy flacucho que hasta el propio traje resalta tus costillas. — Ese comentario hizo que Izuku se pusiera rojo de horrores, y se cubrió con sus brazos, se sentía como una chica con este traje y los tacones.

— ¡No suelo entrenar tan a menudo! — Le reprochó el menor, Jeanne sonrió ahora viendo que el ambiente se ha vuelto más ligero. Bayonetta en su mente tenía alguien en mente para ayudarle a entrenar.

* * *

 **[A la mañana siguiente]**

— Bayonetta, Jeanne. ¿Que hacemos aquí en este deposito de basura? — preguntó el muchacho al estar entre tanta basura, desde llantas de automoviles hasta heladeras de gran tamaño.

— Tengo a alguien que puede ayudarte a entrenar físicamente — Contestó la bruja mientras avanzaba entre toda la basura, ambas mujeres llevaban un conjunto de camisas sin mangas junto a unos leggins y tenis deportivos. El conjunto de Bayonetta era negro con azul oscuro mientras que el de Jeanne blanco con rojo. Izuku aún no estaba acostumbrado a ver el esbelto cuerpo de ambas mujeres, contando que ambas suelen jugar en ser coquetas cuando lo quieren... — Niño

Izuku regresó de sus pensamiento al ver una persona enfrente de él, una apariencia esqueletica, pero al mismo tiempo conocida para él:

— ¡YO! ¡Joven Midorya! — Era All Might, no estaba en su forma fornida como antes, si no que se veía mas normal.

— ¡AH! ¡A-A-All Might! ¿Que hace usted aquí? — contestó Izuku totalmente en shock al verlo de frente.

— Vine por que al parecer necesitan mi ayuda — dijo All Might señalando hacia las brujas — Un régimen de entrenamiento es lo que necesitas, joven Midoriya. — Luego de que dijera eso, el chico miró a ambas mujeres. Extrañado, la mujer de lentes le sonríe coqueta. Pero... ¿Por qué están en este deposito de basura? All Might captó esa duda — Como verás, joven. Me contaron ellas que tienes muchas inseguridades al no tener un Quirk, por lo que entrenar a tu cuerpo te ayudará a subir un poco más tu confianza en ti mismo, por eso estamos aquí para empezar con tu régimen de entrenamiento.

Midoriya abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras de su héroe más admirado. Dato seguido, Bayonetta se acercó hacia el flacucho héroe.

— Mientras que All Might te ayudará a ganar musculo, Jeanne y yo, ayudaremos en tu flexibilidad y el manejo de armas — ella posó un brazo en la cabeza del hombre, quien este se vio incomodo al tenerla tan cerca, por lo que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Para no tener que ver... Sus atributos — Entonces... Izuku. ¿Comenzamos?

El mencionado quería llorar, de hecho tenía ya estaba empezando a derramar lagrimas, este rapidamente se las seca, este exclamó **"¡Sí!"** dando comienzo ahora si a un verdadero entrenamiento...

— Muy bien, joven Midoriya. Lo primero que tendrás que hacer será... ¡Limpiar esta playa!

...

..

.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

 **HE VUELTO ! AHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Por fin pude inspirarme de nuevo para escribirlo, y creo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé el otro capítulo, o creo que sí?**

 **No tengo idea, pero bueno, espero que les guste!**

 **LINKITA-CHAN FUERA!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I'm gonna be a Witch"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

— Hey, hey. Esta heladera es muy cómoda para sentarse ¿No es así? — Izuku cayó al suelo, cansado. All Might continuó hablando, este estaba ahora en su forma musculosa — Sí puedes moverla aunque sea un poco, será más fácil. — El hombre rubio dio la mirada hacia otro lado, Izuku miró a All Might.

— Bueno, después de todo. Tú pesas como 274 kilos ¿No? — dijo el chico, intentando recuperar el aliento, a lo que el héroe contestó:

— No, perdí peso, peso 255 kilos. En esta forma — el muchacho de cabello verde suspiró en derrota, dijo que tarde o temprano iba arrepentirse de haber aceptado ser una bruja. Quizás esta era una ocasión en que puede replantearse sus decisiones en toda su vida. Entonces dio una mirada hacia todo el basurero que se encontraba a su alrededor.

— De todos modos, ¿Por qué estoy arrastrando toda la basura de esta playa? — Preguntó el menor, el hombre fornido ríe un poco al responder, Bayonetta quien estaba de espectadora junto a Jeanne sentadas en unas sillas que lograron encontrar por ahí para reposar mientras veían el entrenamiento del niño, la bruja de cabello blanco respondió.

— Bueno, eso es por qué no eres alguien adecuado — dijo Jeanne.

— ¡LO QUE DICES AHORA ES TOTALMENTE OPUESTO A LO QUE DIJISTE ANTES JEANNEEEE! — Le reprochó Izuku ante ese golpe certero a su orgullo herido, a su vez, All Might le tomó fotos desde su celular, a veces el chico era fácil de molestar, lo cual eso le trajo las desgracias y burlas a su persona — ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

— Hablamos de tu cuerpo, niño, no te alteres — contestó Bayonetta. All Might seguido se bajó de la heladera mientras que a su vez el adolescente se levantaba para ver al héroe. La mujer de cabello negro dio una sonrisa:

— Nuestras habilidades como brujas de umbra está conformada de artes oscuras y pactos con demonios con tal de tener estos poderes que ves. Aunque fuimos entrenadas desde niñas, en tu caso tendremos que ser más severas contigo si queremos que uses los poderes de manera decente — dijo ella, — De otro modo, aunque recibas los poderes de una diablesa, tu alma será enviada al infierno si dejas que te asesinen, y el lugar a donde van a parar las almas de las brujas no es precisamente agradable. Quien sabe que le harán a tu alma.

— ¿¡MI ALMA QUE!? — dijo Izuku completamente asustado de ese escenario, pensado que podrían quemarlo vivo, torturarlo, o cualquier otra cosa con tal de castigarlo por la decisión que escogió. El menor sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa sensación de terror absoluto y volver al tema principal — ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy sacando toda esta basura para entrenar mi cuerpo?

— ¡YES! — All Might exclamó ferviente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la heladera — Pero eso no es todo, por investigaciones que hice ayer en internet es que esta playa ha estado así desde hace muchos años — El dio un golpe hacia la heladera, dejando un gran hueco en este, Midoriya entonces respondió:

— Ah, sí. Por alguna razón por la gran cantidad de basura tirada aquí, es fácil ocultar cosas ilegales... Así que los vecinos no se acercan — el dio una nueva mirada hacia el alrededor lleno de basura, posiblemente se puede encontrar droga o armas si se tenía buen ojo, el hombre fornido nuevamente habló hacia el joven. Las brujas parece que también se percataron de ello.

— Los héroes lo son todo hoy en día, pero a ninguno les interesan cosas como estas — El posó una mano encima del mueble y ejerce fuerza en esta, haciendo que empezara a aplastarla — Originalmente ser un héroe era hacer servicio de voluntario —Con rapidez la heladera se iba haciendo más y más pequeña — Aun cuando la gente lo llama aburrido o cosas por el estilo, no podemos deshacernos de las raíces — Y la heladera explotó ante el aire comprimido, dejando vista al mar frente a sus ojos, los ojos de la bruja de cabello negro se abrieron ligeramente ante lo que hizo el fortachón — ¡Regresarás al horizonte a toda esta sección!

Los ojos de Midoriya brillaron asombrados ante lo que acaba de hacer y decir su ídolo.

— ¡Ese es tu primer paso para convertirte en un héroe!

— Una bruja, Izuku será una bruja — Habló Cereza con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, a lo que el hombre fornido le dirigió la mirada aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

— O ser una Bruja de Umbra — se corrigió All Might.

Izuku casi no prestó atención a la última parte, dando la mirada hacia todo el paisaje de basura, entonces él habló:

— Mi... Mi primer paso... ¿Debo limpiar?... ¡¿TODO?! — Para Jeanne esto era un poco gracioso, pobre muchacho, lo haría solo.

— Izuku, tú quiere entrar a esa escuela llamada **UA**. ¿Verdad? — le habló la mujer de cabello blanco, el chico dio un respingo ante lo dicho.

— ¿C-c-como sabes eso?

— A veces en tus murmullos hablas acerca de esa escuela — el muchacho se sonrojó ante lo dicho y se tapó la boca por instinto, eso le causó algo de ternura hacia la bruja — ¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí?

— ¡E-e-es porque A-All Might fue ahí! — Exclamó el menor, aunque todavía estaba con los colores en su rostro se veía bastante emocionado al mencionarlo, pues parece que puede contarlo tan tranquilamente sin que le juzguen — Así que... de escoger entre todas las escuelas de superhéroes... pienso... que definitivamente debo ir a UA.

— ¡Eres un muchacho ambicioso! — Se rio el hombre fornido, bastante complacido que de verdad estaba apuntando alto. Izuku soltó una sonrisa nerviosa — Pero déjame decirte que no es algo que puedas hacer sin un Quirk. Es triste, pero es así, y UA es el curso más difícil al que puedes entrar. En otras palabras-

— En los diez meses que faltan para el examen de ingreso a UA... ¡Tengo que completar mi entrenamiento para ser alguien adecuado a los poderes de umbra! — le interrumpió nuevamente el menor. All Might se dio la vuelta y mostró unas hojas.

— ¡Y es aquí donde entra esto! ¡Se me ocurrió esto durante la noche y con el objetivo de a aprobar! _¡American Dream Plan!_ — Es un régimen de entrenamiento que va ayudarte a limpiar toda la playa. Así que he cubierto cada aspecto de tu vida — Midoriya vio el monto de hojas, cada una con una sesión de diferente, él sin quererlo se le dejó ver una pequeña gota de sudor.

— Está todo cubierto... Incluso las horas de sueño — en ese momento All Might llegó para susurrarle para que no escucharan las brujas.

— Francamente tuve que hacer de última hora la modificación para que pudieras entrenar con ellas. Pero un de todas formas es un plan muy difícil ¿Crees poder seguir todo? — le preguntó inseguro ya que no estaba seguro si el régimen era muy duro para el muchacho. El de cabello verde no podía estar más que ansioso, este apretó un poco el agarre de las hojas, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

— Por supuesto que sí... Tengo que trabajar un montón más duro que todo, si no, no podré hacerlo — al escuchar eso del muchacho, tanto las mujeres como el hombre se sintieron complacidos.

Y así comenzó el infierno que tenía por entrenamiento...

* * *

— ¡Lleva eso hasta la entrada del parque! ¡Ponlo en el camión! — Exclama All Might a modo de aliento para el muchacho quien este se esforzaba por recoger cada basura que pudiera en sus hombros, y en más de una ocasión se cayó — ¡CORRE, CORRE! ¡CORRE QUE LOS DIEZ MESES PASARÁN MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE CREES! — En más de una ocasión llegó a caerse, sin embargo continuó levantándose y seguir.

...

— Bien Izuku, no hay necesidad de calentar tu cuerpo siendo que ya estuviste corriendo y levantando basura, por lo que estás preparado pero antes... Hay cosas que debes saber sobre las Brujas de Umbra, nosotras canalizamos nuestra magia través del cabello. Por lo que se debe dejar crecer el cabello que debe cubrir el cuerpo — el menor anotaba todo en su mano, al no tener una libreta o un lápiz tiene que conformarse de este modo para satisfacer su estado como fanboy hacia los héroes ¿Y por qué no? Sobre las brujas de umbra —, para invocar a un demonio se hace a través de un rito con danza y cántico enoquiano, este demonio que invoques asistirá como apoyo en batallas. — Jeanne quien se encontraba detrás de Cereza esta para dar una demostración a lo que se refiere, ella comenzó a dar un baile y recitar en voz alta un cántico, los movimientos eran eróticos si se lo preguntan, si alguien hubiera pasado donde ellos estaban hubieran pensado que era algún chica del distrito rojo. Pero gracias a ello, un demonio enorme (al menos la cabeza) aparece frente a ellos y el chico, este quedó en shock al ver a semejante criatura y como es que este estaba domado ante el cabello de Jeanne. Midoriya anotó también que el cabello podría funcionar como un tipo de cadenas para retener al demonio para que no se salga de control, lo dedujo por el cabello blanco atado a la cabeza del demonio, luego de esa presentación el demonio regresó por donde vino. El chico de pecas no sabía si sentirse impresionado o aterrado por lo que acaba de ver.

— En cuanto a la disciplina de las brujas, — esta vez fue momento de Jeanne para hablar — En combate se incluye gimnasia acrobática y baile — Fue el turno de bayonetta para demostrar a lo que se refería, ella marcó unos cuantos puntos en lo que ella podría golpear, y así fue, golpes rápidos y poderosos, junto a esquivar mediante saltos mortales hacia atrás veces haciendo saltos muy altos pero le daban mejor potencia para patadas desde arriba. Jeanne continuó — Y también hacemos uso de armas como nuestras pistolas. — Ella mostró sus pistolas, cuatro pistolas blancas, con detalles y colgantes en plata y oro y cuatro gemas de diferente color adornaban estas.

— Pero como sabemos que eres un **asco** para las armas, niño, eso será hasta más después — la bruja de cabello negro hizo énfasis en la palabra asco, recordándole el desastre que hizo el día de ayer — Bien, ahora que sabes lo básico. ¿Quieres empezar?

— Ah... S-sí — contestó Izuku con firmeza, al menos agradecía que iba ser estiramiento, las brujas dieron una sonrisa amable que para el chico le dio muy mala espina.

* * *

Estaba hecho un cadáver, tanto como su cara como su cuerpo estaban tan desgastados que le costaba mucho no caer dormido durante el día, y casi se dio un cabezazo contra su propio asiento por el sueño,

— _"¿Diez meses, huh?"_ — Pensaba el menor mientras tomaba un lápiz y tomaba nota en su cuaderno — _"Va a ser difícil si no termino una semana antes del examen. Lo que significa... que solo quedan 294 días y tomando los tiempos de recuperación y si resto dos días antes de poder convertirme en una bruja, tengo quizás 98 días de entrenamiento entre flexibilidad, fuerza y si soy eficiente, con las armas también. Quizás pueda lograrlo entre cinco horas en la mañana y la noche._ — Sin quererlo, empezó a murmurar en voz alta, mientras que los compañeros de Izuku se dieron la vuelta para mirarle — _"En total son 490 horas, además que la limpieza de la playa no entrena ninguna parte específica del cuerpo y junto a los entrenamientos de Jeanne y Bayonetta para aumentar mi flexibilidad muscular, si no trabajo todo mi cuerpo por igual, entonces no hay manera en que logre todo el entrenamiento del cuerpo e hacerlo adaptable a las condiciones de las brujas, en cuanto a los pactos demoníacos tendría que buscar a una Madama para ello, ¿O habrá demonios hombres a los cuales podría tener un pacto? De ser así una vez que lo haya hecho debo tener cuidado en que no me maten tan rápido para que no lleven mi alma-_

— ¡Midoriya, pon atención! — un golpe certero llegó a su cabeza, regresándolo a la realidad, este inmediatamente se cubre la boca, preguntándose si habrían escuchado todos sus murmullos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso el incidente del villano de lodo te volvió loco? — Le regañó el profesor ante la conducta del menor — Es presuntuoso pensar en meterse a UA, así. — Los compañeros de Midoriya reían en voz baja, otros le miraban extrañados como si fuera un loco ¿Será que escucharon sobre las brujas y pactos con demonios?

— _"Además de entrenar tengo que estudiar para el examen de ingreso"_ — pensó nuevamente el chico dando una mirada al suelo, avergonzado ante las risas y miradas de sus compañeros de clase.

— ¿Ya le dio una crisis nerviosa? — dijo una chica a su compañera esta se ve nerviosa — ¿Qué es eso de pactos con Madamas?

— ¡Qué miedo! — le contestó ella igual de nerviosa. Por otro lado, Katsuki miraba hacia la ventana, escuchó casi (si no es que todo) el murmuro. Dándole menor importancia, pero entró algo en duda ante las últimas palabras, ¿Pactos? ¿A donde llevarán su alma?...

...

Los días continuaron, Izuku lentamente iba progresando en el entrenamiento de ir moviendo con más facilidad algunos objetos que antes no podía mover, en flexibilidad iba progresando igual ya podía tocar la punta de sus pies con algo de esfuerzo y hacer saltos con relativa facilidad, pero seguía siendo muy malo para disparar, sin embargo ya podía dar a la diana y no lugares random a comparación al primer intento, las cuestiones alimenticias también fueron aumentando más, teniendo que pedir a su madre que cocinara más comida para mantener una buena dieta en proteínas, carbohidratos y verduras. Al menos esto haría bien para su musculatura, mientras tanto el muchacho decidió practicar yoga antes de dormir para ayudarse con los entrenamientos de las brujas y esas poses imposibles que suelen enseñarle al día siguiente.

Aunque había otro inconveniente, como ¿iba a invocar demonios bailando? Por lo que vio de ellas, sus movimientos eran muy provocativos, ¿El debería hacer lo mismo para poder invocarlos? ¿Cómo es que se movían?

— Sus bailes aunque no tienen el fin de provocar no dejan de verse de ese modo, no me puedo hacer una idea como podré moverme sin sentirme avergonzado — dijo él, se levantó del suelo e intentó hacer un movimiento de cadera. Recordando cómo es que ellas lo hacían — No, no puedo hacer eso. ¡Es demasiado penoso! — dejó eso de lado y mejor se dedicó a dormir.

Y durante las clases, no podía concentrase, mucho menos quedarse despierto... en más de una ocasión le llamaron la atención por dormir en clase. Pero todo iba relativamente bien, las cosas iban cambiando para mejor. Izuku se iba a acostumbrando, lo cual eso era una ventaja para poder hacer más cosas; su puntería en disparo se hizo más decente. Lo cual era un alivio para las brujas, menos munición desperdiciada. Hasta su madre se sorprendía del cambio que estaba teniendo su hijo, se le veía... Más confiado.

Durante el verano, en vacaciones, debido al calor vomitaba todo lo que desayunaba. Muchas veces recibió una regañiza de Jeanne o de Cereza cuando este vomitaba en sus zapatos o la ropa de estas, o su misma ropa, era asqueroso... y un poco divertido para All Might. Así era todo los días, a veces iban al mar para que Izuku pudiera aprender a través de natación, aunque ninguno de los dos más que Jeanne se preocupaba por el bienestar del niño y que no se ahogase en el proceso. Ya que ambos estaban más ocupados de estar rodeados de hombres (para bayonetta) y mujeres (para el fortachón). En días de lluvia Jeanne traía una sombrilla extra para que el pobre no se mojara y se enfermara en el proceso.

Mientras que el propio chico de cabello verde, practicaba yoga para mantenerse flexible, ahora teniendo más capacidad para doblarse y todavía intentando bailar como las brujas le habían enseñado:

— Mueve las caderas, como si fueras a seducir a tu presa — dijo él — Los brazos siempre con ímpetu y delicadeza. La espalda arqueada, para demostrar superioridad y belleza — esto era más o menos parecido a un baile. Antes había visitado escuelas de baile, fijándose en los pasos de las mujeres daban, teniendo algo parecido a lo que se referían las brujas. — ¡Aún no puedo hacerlo! — Dijo mientras se sonrojaba — ¡No puedo rendirme tan fácil! ¡Es solo un baile! ¡Una vez más! — Se dijo a sí mismo, Inko sin querer había escuchado las palabras de su hijo desde afuera de la habitación... ¿Baile?

* * *

 **[En alguna parte, Otoño]**

Hacía algo de frío por la temporada, Izuku corría con una caja fuerte en sus hombros, All Might iba en un scooter eléctrico para seguirle el paso al muchacho, mientras que atrás estaban las brujas para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada al menor. Bayonetta se percató de algo al verlo correr, estaba tambaleándose y su respiración se entre cortaba mas ¿Estaba cansado? Justo antes de que hiciera otra pregunta ve como el niño cayó al suelo haciendo que ambas fueran a auxiliarlo. Jeanne por su parte cargaba la vieja caja fuerte en sus brazos.

— Hey, hey ¿Que sucede? ¡Todavía quedan tres meses! ¡Así no vas a lograrlo! — Le habló el rubio a modo de aliento y continuara — ¿Vas a darte por vencido? ¿Quieres dejarlo e ir a tu casa a dormir todo el día?

— All Might, basta — le habló Jeanne al ver al pobre niño, este intentaba moverse, sin embargo le estaba costando demasiado. Dejando extrañado al héroe...

 _"¿Trabajo excesivo?"_ — Pensó él — "Con el objetivo de aprobar, American Dream Plan" fue ajustado a tu cuerpo y mente para que pudieras llegar al examen a tiempo... — Entonces cayó en cuenta algo — Tú... ¿No te estás apegando al plan? ¡El sobreesfuerzo hará exactamente lo contrario! ¿Es que acaso no quieres entrar?

Midoriya apretó los puños e intentó levantar la cabeza:

— Lo quiero... Pero simplemente no puedo solo entrar — Bayonetta ayudó a levantarlo con cuidado, los brazos y piernas del chico temblaban — Tengo que esforzarme mucho más que cualquier otro... O no seré capaz de alcanzarlos... — Una vez que estaba más derecho, dijo: — Yo quiero ser un héroe... Y una bruja de Umbra. ¡Quiero convertirme en el héroe más grande y una bruja increíble, como ustedes!

Los adultos abrieron sus ojos ante tal declaración del muchacho, All Might recordó las palabras que dijo al conocerlo... _"Quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa, así como tú"_ , mientras que Bayonetta y Jeanne recordaron el momento en que Izuku había decidido convertirse en bruja _"Bayonetta, Jeanne... ¿Qué es lo que necesito... para ser una bruja de umbra?"_.

— Estás mirando muy a futuro ¿No? — dijo el hombre rubio, el chico ni bajó la mirada a pesar de estar totalmente cansado. En ese momento, su forma esquelética dio lugar a la más musculosa y tomó al chico del hombro — ¡Eres un muchacho muy ambicioso! ¡Me gusta eso! Pero si ese es el caso, entonces no debes apurar las cosas ¡Pero entiendo cómo te sientes! — Este se señaló aún con una sonrisa triunfante — ¡Entonces deja que este viejo modifique tu régimen!

— All Might, no estás viejo — dijo Izuku aún débil por el cansancio. El rubio rio sonoramente.

* * *

 **[26 de febrero, Invierno]**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, el hombre rubio salía de la pequeña camioneta para verificar como iba Midoriya. Entonces escuchó un disparo tras otro. Supo que podría ser él intentando manejar las pistolas de nuevo, él fue hasta la playa.

Era un combate, eran Bayonetta y... ¿El joven Midoriya?

Cereza e Izuku compartían puños y patadas, a veces disparando al otro como si fuera una batalla a muerte. Jeanne estaba ahí alejada junto a la maleta.

— ¡Pistolas! — exclamó Izuku dando un salto al aire, seguido de la bruja, Jeanne acató la orden y lanzó dos pistolas, él los tomó y dio varios disparos hacia ella. Ella los esquivó con total facilidad, una vez que tocaron el suelo, corrieron nuevamente hacia el otro, dando golpes rápidos al contrario hasta que Bayonetta le logró dar un golpe a su estómago y lo mandó a volar. La mujer sonríe coqueta. Izuku se retorció del dolor...

— Nada mal, niño. — dijo la mujer ante su victoria — Pero aún no me hiciste ningún rasguño.

— Maldición creí que lo tendría — dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba con dificultad— Pero la próxima vez no fallaré. — Jeanne cerró la maleta creo que ya no sería necesario más armas.

— Debo admitir que estoy impresionada, en tan solo diez meses lograste completar todo el régimen de entrenamiento — dijo la bruja de cabello negro y dio una mirada hacia All Might quién aún permanecía ahí, este se sobresaltó — ¡Hey, fortachón! ¿No crees que el niño hizo un gran trabajo con la playa?

Con eso, el héroe volvió a la realidad, dando un vistazo a toda la playa, realmente había limpiado todo. Literalmente

— Hey, hey, hey... Limpió hasta afuera del lugar que le dije... ¿En serio? ¡No dejó ni rastro de polvo! ¡En serio! — Contestó el hombre completamente asombrado por el tiempo que le tomó — Terminó tan pronto que hasta le dio tiempo para hacer una batalla contra la bruja que quedó absolutamente perfecto. Oh my... Oh my... — Y ahí volvió su forma musculosa — ¡GODNESS!

Y ahí corrió hacia donde estaba el muchacho tomándolo de los hombros y dándola una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡BUEN TRABAJO, MUCHACHO! — el menor le dedicó un sonrisa cansada. Diciendo en voz baja: "Lo hice", — Por supuesto que sí, maldito artista. ¡Los adolescentes son los mejores! — entonces sacó su celular mostrándole una foto, este aun queriendo mantenerse despierto vio.

— Soy yo... — dijo el de cabello verde sin entender el porqué de la foto.

— Eres tu hace diez meses — habló Jeanne, la sonrisa de All Might se ensanchó, la mujer de cabello blanco contestó antes de que lo hiciera él — Lo hiciste muy bien, de verdad que te esforzaste.

— Ahora con esto, ya podemos ver que estás listo. Izuku. — Dijo Bayonetta, su sonrisa se volvió más verdadera — Estás listo para ser parte de las Brujas de Umbra... — Los ojos del chico de cabello verde se abrieron en asombro, entonces el miró sus manos.

— Siento como si hubiera hecho trampa — los adultos abrieron un poco sus ojos — Después de todo lo que han hecho por mí... Que me siento tan afortunado...

Las brujas dieron una sonrisa más verdadera, oh, si supiera que todo lo hizo él mismo, Jeanne fue la primera en tocar la melena verde del chico, revolviendo sus cabellos; él no aguantó más y soltó un par de lágrimas. Entonces el rubio fortachón le dio un golpe a la espalda ajena.

— Vamos, hay que arreglar ese lloriqueo — Le dijo

— Ahora que estás listo, niño. Hay algo que debemos darte — habló Cereza, ella mostró otra maleta, más pequeña y más formal. En donde se abrió dejando al menor en shock — Son mis anteriores pistolas, pero te las doy a ti. Mis _Scarborough Fair_. Te las ganaste... — el menor tomó las cuatro pistolas, remplazando las armas humanas con las nuevas que acaba de recibir, tenía una suerte en que haya mejorado en usar tacones lo cual era un inconveniente menos a la hora de cambiar las pistolas de sus pies... Jeanne le llamó la atención.

— Ahora que tienes tus armas de bruja, debes dar tus votos de lealtad hacia el clan.

— Sí... — el asintió antes de ponerse más firme, relatando con calma sus votos, jurando lealtad hacia las brujas de umbra así como mantener la paz y equilibrio del mundo, una vez que terminó, ambas mujeres le regalaron una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era señal de que iba a arrepentirse.

— Muy bien, ahora que has jurado tu lealtad... Este es el último paso. Debes hacer un contrato con una Madama.

...

..

.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! LINKITA SUBIENDO CAPITULO DOS DÍAS SEGUIDOS? ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!**

 **Nah, no es cierto, de verdad que tenía toda la inspiración del mundo para crear un capítulo tan largo. Ojalá les guste, a ver si puedo escribir más o de nuevo regresaré a mi agujero hasta quien sabe cuándo vuelva a ver la luz del día.**

 **Linkita-chan fuera!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"New Contract, Madama"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

Han pasado quizás una hora y media desde que Izuku fue ingresado a **Inferno** para hacer un contrato con una Madama, All Might comenzaba a preocuparse. Se suponía que era algo rápido, pero entonces, ¿porqué se estaba tardando?

— Está demorándose, ¿Están seguras de que esto sobre los contractos con demonios es rápido? — preguntó el fortachón. Las brujas le devolvieron la mirada.

— Bueno, siendo que es la primera vez que ingresa a inferno puede que sea algo difícil encontrar una Madama — respondió Bayonetta mientras disfrutaba de una paleta de sabor fresa.

— ¿Estas diciendo que se acaba de perder en ese lugar? ¿No hiciste un portal que lo llevara directamente con una madama? — All Might se alteró, a lo que nuevamente la bruja de cabello negro respondió.

— Por supuesto que hice un portal que los llevara directamente, aunque también puede ser complicado si no sabe donde a ir... — contestó ella, Jeanne se preocupó por el muchacho, no sería llevada su alma mientras este no se dejara matar tan sencillo, por eso le enseñaron... Aún así se siente con angustia de que no pueda regresar.

* * *

 **[En inferno, algún lugar]**

Izuku caminaba sin rumbo desde ya hace un tiempo, no había mas que un suelo terroso y un cielo oscuro y rojizo, a lo lejos se podían ver algunas criaturas infernales ¿Serán esas criaturas que podría invocar una vez que logre controlar sus poderes como bruja?. El muchacho suspiró sentandose en una roca para poder descansar, encontrar un demonio o una Madama para poder hacer un contrato era más complicado de lo que parecía, se suponía que el portal de Bayonetta le llevaría con una Madama o siquiera algún demonio con el cual empezar...

Parece que las cosas no siempre van a salir bien...

— Creo que ya me perdí en todo este lugar, no encuentro a una Madama o un demonio — dijo él — ¿Qué pasa si no puedo regresar? ¿Jeanne estará molesta conmigo? ¿Cereza también lo estará? — De repente una luz verde pálido se iluminó enfrente de él, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaba de hacer algún hechizo sin saberlo?... No estaba seguro, de pronto esa pequeña bola de luz empezó a moverse, el vio como se alejaba lentamente y como se detuvo, ¿Estaba esperando a que lo siguiera? ¿Y que tal si eso lo llevaba a alguna trampa? Bueno, como ya se sabe, Izuku es curioso por naturaleza y eso siempre le trajo problemas... Pero esta vez sentía que no era para algo malo, la luz verde era tranquilizante en un mundo de oscuridad y caos. Por lo que decidió ponerse en marcha y sigue aquella luz.

Esta nuevamente se movió lentamente para mantener el ritmo del chico para que no se pierda de nuevo... El camino era terroso y rocoso se hacía cada vez más liso, se dio cuenta también que los demonios se volvían más lejanos, no sentía miedo de que algo malo fuera a suceder... ¿Esta era una buena señal? ¿Quizás?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al borde de un acantilado y por la oscuridad de esta le hacía complicado saber cuan profundo si es que caía, la luz verde se adentró a lo oscuro del acantilado ¿Estaba pidiendo que le siguiera de ahí? ¿Era seguro?

— ¿Como se supone que baje? — dijo Midoriya — Apenas logré completar mi entrenamiento con Jeanne y Bayonetta, pero todavía no tengo tanta capacidad como para bajar sin lastimarme — declaró mirando hacia lo profundo, la luz que había seguido hasta ahora desapareció entre esa densa oscuridad. ¿Que debe hacer ahora? — Bueno, haré el intento.

Izuku tomó distancia, suspiró todo el aire que tenía para calmarse y con velocidad corrió hasta el borde y saltar. Dejándose caer y entrar a la densa oscuridad... Se arrepiente haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo podría ver si hay suelo de por medio? O peor aún ¿CÓMO PODRÍA SABER QUE TAN PROFUNDO ERA? ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO COMPROBÓ ANTES DE HABER HECHO TAL ESTUPIDEZ?!

— Se acabó. No podré convertirme en una bruja — dijo él enseguida rindiendose. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad así que cerró sus ojos aceptando la muerte súbita. Fue cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, no estaba cayendo... No podía comprobarlo, pero ya no siente el viento pegarle en la cara, mas bien, era una pequeña brisa fresca... No estaba cayendo... Estaba flotando.

 ** _"Tienes valor para haber hecho tal acto, muchacho..."_** — Escuchó con cuidado, era una voz femenina, pero se oye algo grave... — **_"Hace mucho que no veía a un humano como tú..."_** — Dijo, rápidamente, Izuku cayó en algo suave ¿Era una mano?. Y la luz empezó a desvanecer toda la oscuridad que inundaba en el acantilado. Una mujer gigante de piel verde limón, un par de cuernos resaltaban encima de su cabeza, su vestimenta era un largo vestido verde ajustado a su cadera, mientras que usaba hombreras puntiagudas de verde esmeralda. Zapatos color verde esmeralda al igual que sus hombreras, lo que más resaltaba de ella era tanto su joyería dorada en su cuello como lo eran sus alas. Patrones similares quedaban la forma de un espiral... La mujer era muy hermosa. Jamás había visto una Madama tan de cerca, mientras que ella, le miraba con neutralidad para luego pasar a una más curiosa, parece como si sus ojos completamente rojos vieran a través de su alma. Ella habló — **_"... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven muchacho?"_**

— Mi-... Midoriya Izuku — dijo él, se sentía tan pequeño (literalmente) ante una criatura tan grande e imponente que le hacía sentir nervioso — Vengo a hacer un contrato. — La mujer cerró un poco sus ojos.

 ** _"Veo que hay un potencial para tí, Midoriya Izuku..."_** — El muchacho al escuchar eso se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido — _" **Nacido sin cualidades, un tormento al cual intentas superar, un potencial que puede florecer. "**_

— ¿En serio? — preguntó el de cabello verde, ella asintió.

 ** _"Has logrado unirte al clan, pero todavía falta un largo camino para aprender a usar tus poderes correctamente, de no ser así te pueden hacer daño como a tí como a tu alrededor."_** — El muchacho de cabello verde bajó un poco su cabeza, es cierto, no puede negar eso ya que solo sabe defenderse de manera física, sin embargo, ¿Qué hay de la magia? No sabe absolutamente nada más que ser invisible con ayuda de las brujas... — _"Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte"_ — El muchacho de nuevo alzó la mirada conectando con la mirada de la mujer gigante — **_"Permíteme protegerte cuando nadie pueda, de proteger aquello que amas, ser tu guía en la magia... sellando un contrato conmigo"_**

El muchacho abrió sus ojos en shock mientras escuchaba la grave pero cálida voz de la Madama, esta le dedicaba una mirada neutral pero a juzgar por su voz ella parecía tener a alguien que ya conoce desde hace mucho ¿Le habrá recordado a alguien? ¿Fue Madama de alguna bruja anterior?

— ¿Está segura de ofrecerme un contrato? — preguntó el niño, la mujer asintió — Entonces... Acepto su contrato. — Aunque el rostro de la enorme mujer era inexpresivo, se le pudo notar una leve sonrisa, así que Izuku respondió de igual forma. Una la otra mano de la mujer acercó hasta el menor, ella comenzó a susurrar mientra que pequeños escarabajos comenzaban a volar por encima de Izuku, no eran escarabajos ordinarios, estos resplandecían en la misma luz verde que vió antes de caer en el abismo, los insectos siguieron volando por encima de él, creando diferentes patrones en espiral, era un espectaculo de luces muy hermoso si se lo preguntaban. Estaba maravillado.

Cuando ella detuvo el susurro estos se detuvieron, para después atravesar el pecho del menor, este sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, no había sangre, pero si que sentía un dolor inmenso como si fuera apuñalado. Pero no fue más que un momento, pues rápidamente ese dolor dejó de existir, este miró su pecho, vio un broche de oro circular y dentro había una figura de luna creciente, dentro de esta había incrustados 10 pequeños diamantes en un patrón de las piedras más pequeñas en los extremos hasta la más grande en medio. Y en el centro del broche había una esmeralda que brillaba con intensidad. Izuku no pudo evitar impresionarse ante tal reliquia en sus manos ahora... **Ya estaba hecho, el contrato ya fue sellado.**

 ** _"Ahora soy una parte de tu alma, así como tu eres una parte de mi. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Soy Madama Khepri"_** — Izuku sonrió, inclinándose frente a ella.

— Es un placer, Madama Khepri. — dijo él — Estoy agradecido de hacer el contrato con usted.

 ** _"Estamos unidos ahora. Un gusto conocerte, Midoriya Izuku"_** — ella dio una mirada al cielo rojizo de Inferno, luego volteó hacia el niño — **_"Será mejor que regreses a tu mundo. Aún tienes cosas que hacer"_.**

Y ahí el puberto de cabello verde se dio cuenta.

— ¡AHHH ES CIERTO! ¡VOY A PERDERME EL EXÁMEN! — gritó Izuku desesperado —¡¿COMO VOY A REGRESAR!? ¡VINE POR UN PORTAL DE BAYONETTA Y NO SE COMO LLAMARLA DE VUELTA!

 ** _"Puedo llevarte de vuelta, no hay necesidad de alterarse"_** — ella con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, abrió un nuevo portal, ella dejó a Izuku en el suelo para que pudiera estár mas tranquilo — **_"Nos vemos..."_** — La Madama se despidió, él cruzó por el portal.

* * *

 **[En la playa, Mundo Humano]**

— ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? — preguntó Jeanne ya ahora con notoria preocupación ante el tiempo de ausencia del menor. Bayonetta no parecía preocupada, pero su mente era todo lo contrario, quizás ya lo han matado y ellas aquí como reinas. Fue en ese momento, que un portal de color verde esmeralda se abrió en medio de la arena de la playa y de ahí salió Izuku. Este se veía angustiado, para los adultos no lo tomaron como buena señal, hasta que este habló:

— ¡¿AÚN ES TEMPRANO PARA EL EXAMEN?! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER A CASA A CAMBIARME! — eso les dejó con la boca abierta, no parecía herido, tampoco asustado más que por la prueba de UA. Eso los dejó en shock.

— E-espera, Izuku — Llamó Jeanne — ¿Lograste hacer un contrato? — el niño mostró una sonrisa, mostrando en un su pecho el broche que le dio la Madama. Tanto como Jeanne como Cereza estaban incrédulas ante la hazaña del chico. Era el primer varón en convertirse en una bruja y también el primero en hacer un contrato a tan corta edad, la bruja de cabello blanco fue la primera en abrazar al chico, aliviada y orgullosa del pequeño. Midoriya se puso tan rojo ante la acción tan repentina de ella que pronto empezó a balbucear, ahí estaba devuelta el chico tímido que conocieron...

— ¡Buen trabajo, joven Midoriya! ¡Es hora de que vayas a tu examen de ingreso! — Este le dio un palmada para traerlo devuelta a la realidad.

* * *

 **[En ese mismo día, 8:40AM. Academia UA]**

Izuku logró llegar a la academia, aún quedaban 20 minutos antes de las 9 para comenzar, tuvo que ser transportado por medio de las brujas para poder llegar a tiempo a casa para tomar una ducha, desayunar e ir de nuevo hacia UA. Ahora mismo estaba en la entrada:

— Lo logré... — dijo él. Avanzando ahora más tranquilo, estaba nervioso, sentía que sus manos y piernas temblaban cual gelatinas.

— _"Al final tendré que esperar para probar el poder que me otorgó Madama Khepri"_ — Pensó.

 _ **"Estamos unidos ahora"**_

— Hice el contrato, pero no estoy seguro si podré manejar bien el poder de las Brujas de Umbra — dijo apoyando una mano en su barbilla, pensativo, hasta que una voz le hiciera recorrer los pelos de punta.

— ¡Muevete Deku! — el mencionado dio la vuelta, al ver al rubio caminar hacia él.

— ¡Ah, Kacchan! — habló Izuku nervioso.

— No te pongas en mi camino, o te mato — le amenazó.

— ¡B-bu-buenos días, Kacchan! ¡D-demos lo mejor hoy! — El rubio pasó al lado de él, no le gritó, ni le golpeó, ¿Será que es porque quiere dar buena imagen? Quizás, Midoriya dio un suspiro de alivio mirada hacia los presentes, estos susurraban sobre Katsuki y el incidente del lodo, al parecer se ganó fama gracias a eso... Izuku se sintió un poco celoso y así como aterrado de su mal genio. Entonces, el chico sacudió su cabeza para tener todavía los pies en la tierra — _"Pero soy diferente ahora, cálmate, recuerda por lo que pasaste estos diez meses"_ — se dio ánimos así mismo, empezando a caminar confiado de sí mismo — _"Da tu primer paso... El primer para ser un héroe"_ — Y se tropezó.

 _"Se acabó"_ — dijo apenas vio que iba a chocar contra el suelo. Pero el golpe jamás llegó, vio hacia abajo, estaba flotando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — habló una voz femenina a su lado, este inmediatamente se asustó, así que ella lo acomodó para que pudiera estar de pie — Es mi Quirk, lamento haberlo usado sin preguntar. — Ella le demostró una sonrisa amigable — Pero sería de mala suerte si te caes ¿No? — Hubo un momento de silencio, Izuku estaba boquiabierto ante la chica, sin contestar — El examen de UA da nervios ¿A que sí? — Ahí el muchacho de cabello verde comenzó a balbucear, intentando figurar una respuesta, ella continuó con una sonrisa — ¡Demos lo mejor hoy! ¡Nos vemos!

Y ella siguió su camino, dejando al chico de cabello verde anonadado al mismo tiempo se formó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro:

— _"¡HA-HABLÉ CON UNA CHICA!"_ — Mentira, solo balbuceó, eso no fue precisamente hablar. Él pegó grito en el cielo ante tal grandioso milagro mientras que los demás que entraban le miraron extraño...

...

— Para todos los ingresantes que nos sintonizan... — dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, traje negro y lentes de sol triangulares — ¡Bienvenidos a mi show en vivo! ¡EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!

Silencio.

— Que respuesta más deprimente — dijo él héroe encogiendo los hombre y negaba con su cabeza — ¡Ahora presentaré rápidamente lo que consiste el examen práctico! — Nuevamente exclamó — ¿¡ARE YOU READY!? ¡YEAH!

Más silencio.

— Es el héroe voz, ¡Present Mic! ¡No puede ser! — exclamaba el muchacho de cabello verde en señal de admiración como fan — ¡Siempre escucho cada semana su programa de radio! ¡Que afortunado me siento! ¡No cabe duda que todos los profesores de UA son héroes profesionales!

— Cállate — contestó Katsuki al ver el estado fanboy del chico. Present Mic continuó su explicación.

— ¡Como dice en los requerimientos, serán llevados a una batalla simulada de diez minutos en una ciudad después de esto! — en ese momento, la pantalla que se encontraba detrás de él se encendió y comenzó a proyectar un video — ¡Pueden llevar lo que quieran y después de esta presentación serán llevados a un centro de batalla — Este mostró una imagen del lugar en donde estaban ahora y siete cuadros de diferentes colores, dando a entender que eran estadios diferentes. En ese momento, Katsuki e Izuku vieron sus hojas de papel, en donde estos indicaban en que estadio deberían ir. — ¿¡OKEY!?

— En otras palabras, — el de pecas se sobresaltó ante la voz del rubio — no te dejan trabajar en equipos con tus amigos ¿Huh? — el otro dio una mirada a la hoja de Katsuki.

— Oh, t-tienes razón — dijo él — Aún cuando los números de ingreso son consecutivos, nos tocó estar en centros diferentes.

— No mires, o te mato — advirtió el rubio, provocando que el otro se alejara un poco — Mierda, ahora no podré aniquilarte. — Midoriya no pudo evitar sacar una risa nerviosa ante la confesión de su amigo, Present Mic continuó su diálogo.

— Cada centro de batalla hay tres diferentes tipos de imitaciones de villano, se ganan puntos por cada uno dependiendo de la dificultad de estos — la pantalla nuevamente visualizó un ejemplo — Su objetivo, es usar su individualidad para ganar puntos inmovilizando a estos villanos ¡Y por supuesto! ¡Atacar a otros estudiantes o hacer acciones no heroicas están prohibidas! — Alguien levantó la mano, llamando la atención del chico de cabello verde.

— ¡DISCULPE POR FAVOR! ¿PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA?— exclamó fuerte y claro el estudiante, el héroe profesional dio permiso. Un foco se encendió debajo del estudiante — En la impresión hay cuatro tipos de villanos, si es una falla de impresión, entonces UA, la mejor academia de Japón, debería avergonzarse por erro tan idiota. Los integrantes estamos aquí en primer lugar por que queremos convertirnos en héroes ejemplares — Entonces él se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia Midoriya — ¡Y en cuanto a ti, tú, el de cabello alborotado! — Midoriya se sobresaltó ante su llamada de atención, el otro le dio una mirada molesta — Has estado parloteando todo este tiempo ¡Eso distrae! Si estas aquí por un viaje de placer ¡Entonces vete inmediatamente!

— Lo siento... — Izuku se cubrió la boca, ya podía escuchar a los demás riéndose ante su descuido.

— Bueno, bueno, ingresante 7-1-1-1 ¡Gracias por el mensaje! — Nuevamente la pantalla se iluminó con una silueta del villano — El cuarto tipo vale cero puntos, ese está como un obstáculo, hay uno en cada centro de batalla. Un obstáculo que se vuelve loco en espacios angostos, no es imposible de derrotar pero tampoco es necesario hacerlo. ¡Yo les recomiendo que lo eviten a toda costa!

— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! — Se inclinó el muchacho — ¡Disculpe mi interrupción! — Volvió a sentarse y el foco se apagó. Entonces el estudiante sintió un leve golpe en su cabeza. ¿Quién fue? Al darse vuelta vio a Midoriya quien se vio más nervioso, así que creyó que fue él, solo le dedicó una mirada de odio y dejó que el héroe siga hablando, lejos de ahí unas brujas miraban todo desde el escalón más alto ambas se miraron en una sonrisa.

Los demás empezaron a charlar entre sí teniendo en cuenta como iba a ser todo, muchos se entusiasmaron, otros contaron que est prueba sería como un tipo de videojuego ante la similitud que tiene:

— ¡Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles! — anunció nuevamente el héroe profesional. — ¡Por último, les daré un regalo, un lema de la escuela! ¡El héroe Napoleon Bonaparte una vez dijo: "Un verdadero héroe es aquel que superó innumerables infortunios"! Así que ya saben ¡PLUS ULTRA! — la pantalla proyecto dichas palabras, dando por terminado la presentación. Izuku arrugó un poco su hoja impaciente por poder demostrar todo su progreso durante estos diez meses — ¡Así que les deseo a todos buena suerte!

* * *

 **[Ese mismo día, Academia UA, Estadio B]**

Ya casi era momento de dar comienzo al examen práctico. Izuku iba en el traje de bruja umbra que le regaló Jeanne cuando apenas empezó a entrenar, en su pecho estaba el broche que Madama Khepri le otorgó y en sus maños y pies estaban las pistolas _Scarborough Fair_ que Bayonetta le regaló esta mañana. Ciertamente las pistolas contrastaban mucho con el traje verde con el rojo de las armas. Pero le pertenecieron a una bruja de verdad, así que las aprovechará al máximo para poder pasar este examen.

Claro, sin contar que estaba llamando mucho la atención, armas, un traje ajustado, es hombre... Hasta el tipo que le gritó antes de ir al estadio le miraba con una cara entre vergüenza y asco, mientras que la chica que le ayudó antes de entrar a UA le miraba con vergüenza, no pudo evitar sentir que los colores de iba a su cabeza debido a lo penoso que era. ¿¡Por qué no se llevó un traje deportivo como todos los demás!? Ah, es cierto. El mismo lo había decidido, estaba tan apurado en buscar su ropa pero resultó estar lavándose, su madre había olvidado lavarlo antes de la entrada a UA. No le quedó de otra que usarlo.

— _"Esto es demasiado incómodo"_ — Pensó Izuku ante las miradas de los demás, el sacude su cabeza tratando que quitarse los nervios de encima — _"Vamos Izuku, es más penoso bailar esos ritos para invocar demonios. Que esto no te deje vencer, ya casi es hora, hay que dar lo mejor con todo lo que sucedió en estos diez meses, ¡el entrenamiento con All Might, Bayonetta y Jeanne por fin darán sus frutos!_ — Nuevamente su cuerpo estaba hecho gelatina ante la vergüenza, una vez más sacude su cabeza — _"Me volveré... ¡Un héroe y una gran bruja!_ — Seguido de sacudir su cabeza, dejó de lados sus pistolas para darse una bofetada para espabilar su cabeza.

No era momento de temer, era momento de actuar.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Vaya, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando más y más de hacer estos capítulos. La verdad es que con esto de las brujas de Umbra y los héroes hace que me inspire para más cosas.** **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

 **¡LINKITA-CHAN FUERA!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"TEST! LET'S GO!"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku veía su alrededor, todos aparte de que dejaron de darle atención se preguntaba cómo es que parecía estar tan seguros con respecto al examen. También notó que muchos llevaban equipamiento para sus Quirks, mientras él en cambio tenía sus armas solamente, luego su vista se posó en la chica de cabello castaño.

— _"Ah, es la chica que me crucé en la entrada, es una buena persona. ¿Ella también fue asignada aquí?"_ — pensó el, ella estaba de espaldas, sus orejas se veían algo rojas. ¿Será que lo vio con esta ropa? Bueno, quién no lo hizo, se acercó a pasos lentos, pero tan rígidos como un palo de madera — _"Es verdad, tengo que agradecerle por lo de antes"._

Pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, el chico se dio la vuelta, era el chico que le regañó, Izuku no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritillo del susto, este se veía ligeramente rojo de sus mejillas, pero aun así mantenía la cara seria (contando que se veía algo asqueado)

— La chica de allí está intentando enfocarse — le habló, su vista se enfocó de nuevo en los ojos verdes del más pequeño — ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tomaste el examen solo para interferir con los demás? Además ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? Es tan inapropiado.

— ¡AH! ¡Y-y-yo! ¡P-por supuesto que no! — tartamudeó el chico — ¡Y este atuendo era lo único que tenía al estar apurado!

Los demás nuevamente enfocaron su vista en el chico de cabello verde, no pudieron evitar tener caras de asco de verlo. Si fuera una chica no sería tanto problema, ¿Pero un hombre? Ellos comenzaron a susurrar:

— Es el chico que se tropezó en la entrada ¿Verdad? — Dijo uno.

— Es el mismo que se avergonzó cuando lo regañaron — Siguió otro.

— Al menos tenemos un rival menos del cual preocuparnos — Todos quienes veían al chico, sonrieron altaneros. _"¡Que suertudos!"_.

— _"¿Porque siento que todos tienen suerte de solo verme? ¡Eso es cruel!"_ — pensó Izuku llorando para sus adentros, otro hoyo a su herido orgullo. Y un grito desde arriba:

— ¡BIEN, QUE EMPIECE EL EXAMEN! — todos voltearon a ver al profesor que se encontraba en el techo del edificio, este volvió a gritar — ¡¿PERO QUE PASA?! ¡NO HAY CUENTA REGRESIVA EN BATALLAS REALES! ¡TODOS CORRAN! ¡QUE LA SUERTE ESTÁ ECHADA!

— ¿Eh?... — Midoriya volteó hacia las puertas del centro. — ¿EH?

...

..

.

— ¡¿EHHH?! — exclamó el muchacho al ver que todos ya comenzaron a correr bastante lejos de él. Ahí se dio cuenta — ¡E-ESTOY MUY ATRÁS! — entonces el también comenzó a correr, tenía demasiada suerte en que ahora pudiera moverse con los tacones puestos... Debería agradecer a Jeanne por enseñarle a correr con esos zapatos.

 **...**

— _"¡No puede ser! ¡Me dejaron atrás! ¡Vamos cálmate! ¡Cálmate!"_ — se decía a sí mismo el muchacho — _"¡Todo está bien, todo está bien! ¡Puedo usar ahora la magia de mi Madama! ¡Solo recuerda lo que te dijeron Bayonetta y Jeanne sobre cómo usarla!_

 ** _[_** _— Recuerda Izuku, puede que hayas hecho un contrato con una Madama, pero eso no significa que puedas controlarla como quieras, — explicó Jeanne, ambas brujas se encontraban afuera del baño a petición del menor que sería muy extraño que ellas estuvieran ahí mirándole bañarse — así tienes que usar tu poder al mínimo para no causar problemas a tu alrededor._

 _— Pero si causamos destrozos aun cuando usamos una mínima cantidad — dijo Bayonetta, ella dio una probada a su nueva paleta, esta vez era de sabor mora azul._

 _— Silencio, Cereza — le reprochó la mujer — El punto es que, por ahora, no sabes cómo usarlos ya que tu contrato es reciente y también no te hemos inculcado en las artes oscuras todavía al solo estar enfocadas en tu físico. Por lo que corres el riesgo de quedar agotado de solo invocar una sola mano._

 _— Sin embargo, tener ahora los poderes de una Madama pueden ayudarte a hacer cosas mucho mejor con respecto a batallas físicas — La bruja de cabello negro dio una nueva probada a su paleta — Aunque... dudo que sepas usarlo con tu cabello._

 _— Ella dijo que puede ayudarme en cuanto a mis poderes. Por eso me ofreció su contrato — dijo el chico saliendo de su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura._

 _— Entonces has esta idea en tu cabeza, Izuku — contestó Jeanne — Si desea invocar los puños de tu madama... **]**_

 ** _..._**

— Debo enfocar la magia hacia mi cabello — dijo Izuku mientras corría, buscando un enemigo con el cuál hacer prueba de sus poderes — Y crear un portal para que puedan pasar las manos de Madama Khep-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, un robot interrumpe frente a él. El pecoso se detuvo al verlo "¡Un punto!" pensó.

"¡Objetivo localizado!" — dijo el ser de metal y con rapidez se dirigió hacia él — "¡Te mataré!" —, intentó moverse, pero sus piernas parecía que se quedaron pegadas al suelo, estaba preparado... Entonces ¿¡Por qué no puede moverse!? El robot estaba a solo centímetros de golpearle, se maldijo a sí mismo y cerró sus ojos. Pero ese golpe jamás llegó así que abrió sus ojos de nuevo al verlo. Un láser brillante estaba por encima de él:

— Gracias por distraerlo. _¡Merci!_ — dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, este llevaba un cinturón en su estómago quizás ahí es donde provenía el láser de recién — ¿Para qué tienes esas armas si no las usas? Aunque aun así hacemos un buen equipo, sin embargo... no creo que nos vayamos a encontrarnos de nuevo. — El chico salió corriendo de vuelta — _¡adieu!_

— ¿No volvernos a encontrar...? ¿Eh? — ladeó un poco la cabeza en duda.

— ¡OKEY QUEDAN SEIS MINUTOS Y DOS SEGUNDOS! — Esa noticia hizo sobresaltar al muchacho, debía moverse

— ¡AH ESTO ES MALO! ¡ES MALO! — Exclamó el menor volviendo a correr en busca de algún enemigo. Puntos, puntos, puntos ¡Los enemigos eran cada vez menos! ¡Necesitaba puntos rápido! Izuku salió de un callejón, viendo en sus ojos una pila de robots destrozados y varios alumnos, miró a su alrededor en busca de algún enemigo libre.

* * *

 **[Ese mismo día, en algún edificio encima de Izuku]**

— Ahg, ¿Para qué le di mis pistolas si no va a usarlas? — dijo Bayonetta mientras veía lo que hacía el muchacho, estaba literalmente armado y no uso nada — ¿Puedes creerlo?

— No te angusties, aún queda tiempo. — dijo Jeanne, ella estaba segura que el chico podría actuar, Bayonetta entrecerró los ojos, estaba molesta, no habían entrenado durante estos meses solo para que volviera a convertirse en el niño llorón que siempre fue. La bruja de cabello negro chasqueó su lengua y se levantó de techo. Jeanne le miró expectante ante lo que haría... Y ahí todo fue silencio, la gente dejó de moverse, todo estaba como si de una fotografía se tratase... El tiempo se detuvo y el único que lo sabe es Midoriya.

— ¡¿Pero qué-?! — El chico no pudo responder ante una bala que rozó uno de sus cabellos, este por impulso retrocedió.

— ¿Para qué entrenaste todo este tiempo, eh? — Se escuchó de Bayonetta quién tomó de su cabello para que le mirara, ella se veía con el ceño fruncido, algo que sorprendió al menor ya que nunca vio así tan molesta a la mujer — No te quedes callado, ¿Para qué entrenaste todos estos meses? — preguntó ella de nuevo.

— B-bueno es que yo-

— No quiero excusas, ¿De verdad vas a dejarte caer tan fácil? — ella le soltó, pero aun así le empujó hacia adelante — ¿Dónde quedó esa confianza de la mañana? ¿Se fue? Dime Midoriya Izuku. ¿En serio estás rindiéndote tan fácil?

— Y-yo... — Izuku lo meditó por un momento, es cierto que todo este día le había salido absolutamente mal, pero aun así estaba tan imperturbable que incluso sonreía. Sin embargo, por el tiempo que era relativamente corto, le mantuvo desesperado, ni siquiera recordaba tener sus armas a la mano. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Que podía usar ataques a la distancia sin recurrir a usar los poderes de bruja y jamás lo puso en práctica! — Me siento como un tonto.

— Lo eres — Le contestó ella. Genial, otro golpe a su herido orgullo — Y por eso, ahora que tienes la oportunidad. No la dejes ir — su voz se volvió más cálida y se acercó hacia el muchacho alzando su mentón — Demuestra quien es el verdadero Midoriya Izuku. — Las palabras de Bayonetta pegaban fuerte si se lo proponía. él se sentía como en aquel día en que las conoció... Tiene razón, es diferente ahora, él cambió para bien y ahora con esta oportunidad en frente...

El "Tiempo Umbra" se desvaneció, las cosas, los objetos, la gente volvió a moverse. Se escucharon disparos, los cuatro robots de esa zona empezaron a caer uno por uno.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? — Exclamó un muchacho, entonces voltearon hacia dónde provino el sonido. Era Izuku quien sostenía sus _Scarborough Fair_ quedaron en shock al verle, este corrió hacia los demás robots que se acercaban, el dio un salto para quedar encima de ellos y dio cuatro tiros hacia un robot de "tres puntos", luego a dos de "Un punto", todos miraron hacia el joven quien aterrizó al piso con pesadez. Ya que para alguien normal el caer de pie desde esa altura debía al menos dar un fuerte dolor a las piernas.

— 13 puntos — dijo Midoriya, el mismo ni se lo creía por lo que acaba de hacer, escuchó un ruido y se dirigió ahí. Los demás volvieron en sí a lo que sucedió recién ¿El niño de la entrada los acaba de sobrepasar?

* * *

 **[Torre de control, Academia UA]**

— En este examen, los examinadores no dicen cuántos villanos hay o donde están... — dijo un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco y una cicatriz en su ojo — Además de que hay un tiempo límite para cubrir toda el área — En la pantalla holográfica se veían reproducciones a tiempo real de lo que sucedía en cada estadio, a veces enfocándose en algunos alumnos, como el caso de Bakugo Katsuki. — Así que tienen que saber cómo encontrarlos. Recabar información para entender la situación antes que ningún otro y la movilidad puede ser usada de muchas maneras distintas, el criterio de poder mantener la calma en cualquier situación y la pura habilidad de combate. Estas habilidades básicas son necesarias para mantener la paz en las calles, y son puntos tomados en cuenta en la prueba.

— ¿No parece prometedora esta generación? — preguntó una profesora quien estaba enfocada en cada uno de los estudiantes — Además, ¿Quién es ese niño? Hace un momento parecía estar tan asustado y ahora se le ve más activo como para hacer uso de esas armas en sus manos y pies.

— Ni idea, y tampoco podemos estar tan seguros de esta generación — una tapa de cristal se abrió enfrente de uno de los profesores, este dejó ver un botón rojo, este lo presionó — Pero la verdadera prueba está por llegar.

Un estruendo se escuchó bastante cerca, los cables se rompieron y volaron mientras que una gran nube de polvo cubrió toda la zona, Izuku disparó a cuatro robots más, tenía mucha suerte que fueran de "tres y dos puntos"

— 28 puntos — Dijo el muchacho, se detuvo ante el ruido de hace un momento, él miró a su alrededor viendo como todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él, entonces una gran nube de polvo se disipó dejando ver a un robot de tamaño exagerado, justamente mucho mayor que el de los edificios de la zona. El chico recordó las palabras del héroe Present Mic... ¿Ese era el villano de cero puntos? — ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande? — susurró para sus adentros, sentía que toda la confianza que le inspiró Bayonetta se había ido al caño y sus piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatinas. El robot cerró su mano metálica para después dar un golpe al suelo liberando una ráfaga de tierra y viento sobre los alumnos, los cuales se cubrieron para no salir volando... El pánico llenó a los alumnos. Estos empezaron a correr lejos de este, Izuku quiso retroceder, aunque se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, su respiración se vuelve pesada ante el miedo, mientras quién pasaba a su lado, observó su rostro, ni siquiera le importó ayudarle así que solo lo dejó.

Los profesores quienes observaron la reacción de los estudiantes ante la amenaza mostrando su verdadera naturaleza. Los mayores entre-cerraron los ojos. Atentos ahora de que es lo que harían ahora.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! — exclamó Midoriya intentando darse la vuelta, pero sus piernas se sentían tan débiles que no pudo, por lo que no quedó de otra que arrastrarse por el suelo — ¡Tengo que huir! ¡Debo obtener más puntos si huyo! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Aún mis puntos son muy bajos debo ir a buscar más!

— ¡QUEDAN MENOS DE DOS MINUTOS! — Eso no hizo más que desesperar al pobre Izuku haciendo que por fin pudiera levantarse para salir corriendo.

— _"_ ¡AUCH! _"_ — La voz de dolor hizo que se detuviera el muchacho, se dio la vuelta lentamente, viendo a una chica de cabello castaño teniendo atrapado su pie en uno de los escombros, era la chica amable, no podía escapar. Si no hacía algo, el robot podría aplastarla.

 _"Sería de mala suerte si te caes."_ — Eso lo hizo reaccionar, se dio la vuelta corriendo en dirección hacia ella. ¡DEBE SALVARLA!

— _"No hay ninguna razón para matar a ese villano"_ — pensó All Might mientras veía a la pantalla donde enfocaban al muchacho — _"Por eso, crea una oportunidad,"_ — Él se lanzó hacia el villano dando un súper salto. — _"para poder brillar, muchacho". —_ Los demás al ver que una nueva ráfaga de viento les pegó en sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta, ella también lo hizo — _"Y elévate a la superficie."_

Midoriya apretó su puño preparado para dar el golpe, recordó las palabras de Jeanne.

— ¡Enfoca la magia hacia el cabello... — se dijo, una energía de color verde olivo rodeó el brazo del chico — y crea el portal para la Madama! — Las hebras de hilo de traje de Izuku se desvanecieron, dejando solo cubierto la parte superior de este, sus hebras crearon el portal — ¡Madama Khepri! ¡Cuento con usted! — Un brazo gigante salió, dando un golpe hacia el robot, derribándolo e hacerlo explotar. All MIght sonrió en satisfacción.

— Así es... — murmuró — La cualidad más importante de un héroe... Es el espíritu de auto-sacrificio...

* * *

 _"Las condiciones son iguales a como intenté salvar a Kacchan..."_ — Pensó el menor, recordando aquel día, ese mismo día en que conoció a las brujas — _"Pero ahora es diferente... Ahora, yo... Logré ayudar a alguien"_

— ¡QUEDA UN MINUTO! — gritó Present Mic, sin embargo, para el de cabello verde, su voz se escuchó lejana, sentía sus párpados pesados y deseaba poder mantenerlos abiertos y continuar el examen, pero la petición de su cuerpo por descanso era mayor.

 ** _" El punto es que, por ahora, no sabes cómo usarlos ya que tu contrato es reciente y también no te hemos inculcado en las artes oscuras todavía al solo estar enfocadas en tu físico. Por lo que corres el riesgo de quedar agotado de solo invocar una sola mano"_** — Es cierto, esa fue su primera invocación, no era un demonio, pero fue una parte de la demonio con la que hizo su contrato. Eso le hacía sumamente feliz, cerró sus ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa de por medio. Estaba feliz. No le importó estar velozmente cayendo, después de todo... _Ellas están mirando._

Todos se alarmaron a ver cómo es que el chico empezaba a caer y como es que este no hacía ninguna reacción por querer salvar su vida, menos ahora de que nadie hace algo para ayudarlo, ¿Que debían hacer? Aún la conmoción de hace unos instantes como para pensar en algo coherente, se alarmaron más cuando el chico estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Pero por un milagro, dos personas lograron reaccionar hasta el último segundo... Eran dos mujeres que salieron de la nada, usaban sus respectivos trajes rojo y negro ellas cargaban al niño quién se mantenía dormido en brazos de la mujer de traje negro.

Estas miraron entre orgullo y preocupación hacia el niño. ¿Será que ellas dos lo conocen? ¿Eran también dos profesoras? ¿Por qué usan trajes tan ajustados, siquiera tienen ropa interior puesta?

— Lo hiciste bien, niño — se escuchó de la mujer de traje negro, ella dejó suavemente al chico en el suelo y miró a los alumnos con una cara molesta — ¿Y quieren ser héroes de esta forma? ¿Dejando a una persona atrás para salvar sus traseros? ¡No me hagan reír! — Exclamó, dando a más de uno con los pelos de punta. La otra mujer tomó su hombro para detenerle antes de que dijera algo más, ella miró hacia la chica de cabello castaño, chasqueó su lengua y ambas se fueron por donde vinieron, los participantes estaban en shock mucho más ahora.

— ¡TIEMPO! ¡SE ACABÓ! — Gritó el profesor Present Mic y una alarma sonó en todos los estadios, dando por finalizada la prueba. Todos suspiraron del alivio, luego dando su mirada hacia el chico.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? De repente saltó hacia el villano — dijo uno.

— Parecía tener algún Quirk de salto y solo se apoyaba en sus armas — dijo otro — Pero no estoy seguro de que fue eso de recién.

— Fue una mano esta golpeó al robot, parece que puede invocar cosas en tamaño exagerado — dijo una chica.

— Pero es extraño... Teniendo esa habilidad tan impresionante ¿Cómo puede vivir siendo tan asustadizo? — preguntó. Algunos hicieron memoria sobre lo sucedido con el chico, recordando aquellas expresiones entre sustos y vergüenza.

— Quizás actúa para engañar a otros — le respondió. — Pero no parece que haya ganado nada con todo eso.

— Creo que no nos equivocamos que es un chico increíble — los demás continuaron viendo al muchacho quién seguía dormido, en ese momento el chico de cabello azul con lentes reaccionó.

— _"No es eso"_ — pensó — _"¿No lo vieron? Él saltó para salvar a esa chica_ — Miró hacia el individuo inconsciente — _"No le importó el tiempo, su seguridad o los puntos para aprobar ¡Además no lo dudó ni un segundo!"_ — Apretó los puños, frustrado e hizo memoria, le había dejado. Luego puso atención a las palabras recientes de la mujer: **_"¿Y quieren ser héroes de esta forma? ¿Dejar a una persona atrás para salvar sus traseros? ¡No me hagan reír!"_** — _"Si no estuviéramos estado en un examen... ¡Por supuesto que hubiera hecho lo mismo!_ — Luego cayó en cuenta algo. — _"Esperen... ¿Examen? ¿Por supuesto? Esperen un segundo..."_.

Algo era extraño y no sabía bien cómo responder, al menos así estuvo durante los últimos hasta escuchar la voz de una viejecita acercándose:

— ¡Bien, muy bien trabajo! — exclamó la mujer anciana, tenía una bata blanca y una jeringa gigante como bastón — Buen trabajo, lo hicieron bien. Aquí tienes, unas gomitas de premio, cómelas — le dio a un muchacho, este extendió sus manos para recibir dichos dulces. El chico agradeció ella fue con otro para darle otro poco de gomitas dulces. Alguien pregunto ¿Quién era ella?

— Esa _mademoiselle_... — el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules rebosantes en brillo respondió — Es la columna vertebral de U.A. — la mujer se acercó al chico de cabello verde y traje ajustado.

— Oh, dios — dijo ella — ¿Quedaste inconsciente de solo usar tu Quirk? — se preguntó, enseguida le vino un pensamiento — _"Parece que su cuerpo no está aún en condiciones para usar bien sus poderes, por ahora solo está desmayado. Es un alivio que no se haya fracturado un hueso..."_ — Ella suspiró. — ¡Bien hay que terminar esto rápido! — Ella exclamó para ver quienes estaban herido, algunos tenían unos golpes o cortes debido al robot gigante, además de encargarse de la chica de cabello castaño. Al parecer se dislocó el tobillo y al usar demasiado su quirk quedó agotada. La mujer adulta le dio un beso a su cabeza.

 **¡VIEJA!** — Pensaron los demás al verla hacer eso.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? — dijo un chico, a lo que el de cabello rubio y ojos brillantes contesta:

— Es la enfermera licenciada de U.A... La heroína juvenil, Recovery Girl — en ese momento el cuerpo de la joven empezó a resplandecer en un brillo verde pálido, el tobillo de ella se acomodaba como si fuera arte de magia, volviendo a tenerlo como antes — Su Quirk activa la habilidad de sanar de manera acelerada. U.A. puede llegar a ser estrictos gracias a gente como ella. — La luz verde dejó de emanarse en el cuerpo de la chica. Recovery Girl habló:

— ¿Quién más está herido? ¡Hay que terminar con esto! — dijo ella. Entonces el chico de cabello azul y lentes también cayó en cuenta algo...:

— _"Ya veo"_ — puso una mano a su barbilla — _"Si este examen comienza así..._ — su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al chico de cabello verde — _"Entonces él..."_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Vaya, siento que si voy a estar haciendo esto más seguido... jajaja. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo...**

 **¡Linkita-chan... Fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"This is... Your Hero Academy"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

 **[Una semana después, casa de Izuku]**

— ¿Izuku? — habló madre del chico de cabello verde, este tenía los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro, lo cual era preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que le sonreía al pez de la cena — ¿Izuku? — llamó de nuevo, pero no hubo reacción — ¿Izuku? — llamó una vez más esta vez con un tono de voz más alto para que le viera. Este por fin parpadeó en sorpresa y le miró... Era preocupada y asustada.

— ¿Eh?

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás sonriéndole al pez? — El chicó se sobresaltó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡No es nada! — dijo el menor volviendo a comer, pero ante su estado de ánimo no parece tener mucha hambre, aun así se terminó su cena para llevarla al fregadero, su madre se ofreció a lavarlos, Izuku se quedó en la sala de estar entrenando su mano con una pinza. Pensando en lo ocurrido en esta semana... — _"Revisando mis respuestas, se que apenas aprobé el examen escrito..."_ — Pensó manteniendo la mirada hacia la nada — _"Pero eso no me ayuda para aprobar, ante los pocos puntos del examen práctico... Y desde el exámen de entrada no fui capaz de contactarme con All Might. Jeanne y Bayonetta tampoco ha venido a verme desde ese día..."_ — Suspiró en derrota. A lo que su mamá para aligerar su carga ella habla:

— L-los resultados llegan mañana, ¿no es así? — dijo, el chico solo asiente en respuesta. — ¡Me parece genial que estés intentando entrar a UA! — Se escuchó el buzón de correo, a lo que Inko, su madre, se dirige a la puerta para verificar.

— _"Ni siquiera le conté a mi mamá sobre lo que pasó con All Might. Y mantuve el secreto para que continúe siendo el símbolo de la paz... Tampoco dije nada sobre ellas y todo lo que las engloba... Simplemente no hallo una manera de que le cuente a alguien esto, ni siquiera a mi familia"_ — Izuku dejó sus pinzas y mejor tomó la pesa de 40kg para entrenar sus brazos, a su vez, mantener su mente fuera del agobio — _"Bayonetta, Jeanne, All Might. Ustedes vieron potencial en mi. Perdón por no alcanzar sus expectativas, pero creo que hice lo correcto en aquél día... Ustedes..."_

En ese momento se escucharon las pisadas de su madre, ella sin querer se resbaló en el suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Izuku se levantó para ayudarla sin embargo ella estaba más empeñada en mostrarle lo que tenía en sus manos:

— ¡I-Izu-I-Izuku! ¡E-está aquí! — dijo la mujer de cabello verde, enseñándole una carta en su mano, esta tenía el sello de la escuela. UA. — ¡Está aquí!

— ... ¿Eh?

...

Inko se encontraba afuera del cuarto de su hijo, quien ya tenía un rato encerrado, estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de UA. Tenía las esperanzas de que fuera aceptado... Sabiendo que el quirk de su hijo se ha manifestado aún seguía preocupada. Desde pequeño su hijo siempre ha soñado con ser un gran héroe como su más grande ídolo, All Might, pero desde ese día se ha arrepentido mucho en decirle esas palabras... **_"Lo siento, Izuku. Lo siento"_** no puede evitar sentirse mal cada vez que recuerda esas palabras. Pero el mundo así era, sin un Quirk... Eras una plaga. Quizás haya fracasado como madre al no saber como subirle los ánimos cuando lo veía tan decaído, aún así amaba a su pequeño Izuku y temía por su seguridad al no estár acostumbrado.

 **[En el cuarto de Izuku]**

Ya tenía un buen tiempo encerrado en su habitación a oscuras, la carta de UA estaba sin abrir en frente de él, tenía miedo de que si la abría diría un "Lo siento" o "Rechazado" era el peor escenario que podía imaginar, lo cual sería obvio que lo decepcionaría al punto del colapso. ¡Vamos! ¡Tiene que abrir esa carta! ¡No puede quedarse ahí toda la vida! ¡Si dijeron NO, es un NO! Aún podría hacer algo de su vida... Quizás...

El muchacho tomó los extremos de la carta y jaló hasta que se rompió en dos partes, mostrando un objeto que cayó en su escritorio. Este empezó a alumbrar una luz blanca.

 **¡Estoy aquí como una proyección!** — en el holograma se vio la cara de All Might, mostrando su forma muscular como se le conoce, el chico se sobresaltó ante el susto y la sorpresa.

— ¡AHH! ¡A-All Might! — exclamó el menor — ¿¡EH!? ¡Espera! ¡E-Esto es de UA! ¿Verdad? Espere... ¿QUÉ?— miró el sobre nuevamente para verificarlo, sí, ahí estaba ahí el símbolo de UA.

 **Estuve haciendo algo de papeleo así que por eso no he tenido tiempo de contactarte** — El hombre fornido carraspeó — **Lo siento. Hace poco me mudé a esta ciudad para trabajar en UA.** — Izuku le miró perplejo.

— ¿Tú? ¿All Might trabajando en UA? — asintió un mano se vio desde la proyección, supondría que es quien se encargaba de la filmación.

 **¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Que lo haga mas corto?... P-pero aún hay cosas que debo hablarle... ¿Van volver todo atrás?... Huh... Está bien** — El de cabello verde tragó saliva antes de escuchar lo que All Might tenía que decir — **Aún cuando aprobaste el examen escrito, obtuviste veintiocho puntos en el examen práctico. Lo cual es muy bajo para poder aprobar...**

 _"Ya lo se.."_ — pensó Midoriya bajando la cabeza desanimado — _"Ya lo sabía..."_ — Sus hombros se tensaron, sentía ya sus lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos — _"Lo sabía... Pero..."_ — Apretó los puños, dejando que los nudillos se vieran más blancos que su piel — _"Es frustrante..."_

 **Si eso fuer lo único en consideración** — All Might volvió a hablar luego de ver la cara de su querido aprendiz, miró de nuevo a la proyección — **¡Pues también soy tu animador! ¡Primero, mira este vídeo!** — el rubio fornido sacó un control de televisión, la televisión que se encontraba atrás suyo se encendió. Esta se mostró a una chica de cabello castaño.

 **"Disculpe... Um..."** —Midoriya le reconoció al instante.

— ¡Oh! Es la chica amable.

 **Ella vino a negociar en persona después del examen** — exclamó el héroe. El menor ladeó la cabeza en duda dándole paso a que prosiga — **¿Pero... A que negociar? ¡Pués sigamos viendo y comprobemos!** — Le dio de nuevo "play" a la grabación.

 **"Um, el chico de pelo alborotado, y con pecas en su cara... ¿Sabe de quién hablo?"** —la chica se miraba nerviosa — **"Um... del tipo normal"** — Algo hizo "clic" en midoriya para enterarse de que se refería a él. — **"¿Es posible darle algunos puntos míos?... No puedo saber cuantos puntos haya recolectado. Pero el ver como es que caía hacia el piso parecía como si se hubiera rendido. Y pensé que no obtuvo muchos puntos"** — Bueno, en parte, estaba mal. Es cierto que tenía muy poco puntos pero eso no fue por que se rindió, si no que estaba demasiado cansado. Como dijo Jeanne, no estaba acostumbrado a la magia de su madama, así que el invocar una mano le agotó toda su energía al punto en que se desmayó, y quién sabe por qué pero en este momento recordó la voz de Kacchan en su cabeza _"¿Que demonios podría hacer un nerd como tú?"_ — **"** **Al menos los puntos que perdió por mi culpa-"** — Recordó la voz de aquél héroe que le reprendió por actuar sin pensar _"¡No tenías ninguna razón para ponerte en peligro, muchacho!"_ — **"** **¡Él me salvó! ¡Así que por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!"** — Ella rogó por su pedido, el chico de pecas abrió sus ojos ante sus palabras, el video se detuvo.

All Might nuevamente empezó a hablar:

 **Además de tener poderes, tus acciones incitan a los demás a actuar.** — el menor sonrió un poco ante el alago — **¡El examen no se basaba en los puntos de los villanos!** — El video continuó.

 **"Aún si lo pides, no puedes darle tus puntos. De todas formas no hay razón para hacerlo."** — El héroe present mic le dio un par de palmadas a la cabeza de la chica, All Might se interpuso en la pantalla, haciendo que la cámara le enfoque a él.

 **¿Cómo puede un curso de héroes rechazar a gente que salvan a otros y hacen las cosas bien? ¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Lo llaman palabrería?** **¡Esta bien por mí! ¡Este es un trabajo que requiere arriesgar tu vida para poner esa palabrería en práctica!** — El proyector enfocó una cosa más, el de cabello verde abrió sus ojos en sorpresa — **¡Estos son los puntos de rescate! Y fueron dados por un panel de jurados ¡Es otra habilidad de básica de UA!** — Los resultados se enfocaron en su nombre.

 _ **"Midoriya Izuku: Puntos de villanos- 28, Puntos de rescate - 60"**_

 **¡Midoriya Izuku, setenta y ocho puntos!...** — El mencionado abrió la boca por la gran sorpresa que escuchaba — **¡Uraraka Ochako, cuarenta y cinco puntos! Ambos aprobaron el examen.** — Izuku estaba apunto de llorar, esta vez de alegría, esto era un locura, pensaba él. No podría creer que lo había logrado, en la proyección se ve a All Might extender su mano hacia la cámara — **Ven, joven Midoriya.** — sonrisa no podía ser más grande — **Esto es... tu academia de héroes.**

Él no pudo aguantarlo más, el exclamó un "¡Sí, señor!" antes de llorar en gran alivio. Lo había hecho, de verdad lo había hecho... Podrá asistir a UA. Entonces escuchó aplausos detrás suyo, él sin importarle su aspecto del momento volteó a ver, Cereza y Jeanne estaban ahí:

— Felicidades, niño — dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

— Lograste ingresar a UA, muchas felicidades — dijo la mujer de cabello blanco. Ambas demuestran una sonrisa llena de cariño y compasión ante el gran logro que hizo su pequeño brujo.

— Bayonetta, Jeanne... Gracias — Después de recibir tanta ayuda... Su vida cambió, sigue cambiando. Y ahora, su nueva vida escolar estaba a punto de empezar.

...

Un rato más tarde, su madre continuaba afuera de la habitación de su hijo, esperando aún su respuesta, aún más ansiosa que nunca ante el gran tiempo que le tomó, la puerta se abrió dándole un pequeño susto. Miró a su pequeño Izuku, le podía ver sus ojos más animados, entonces... Su sonrisa... Oh, dios. Entonces lo había hecho. Ni siquiera pudo hacer otra cosa más que llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad y lanzarse a abrazar a su pequeño.

— ¡IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUU! — se escuchó incluso afuera de la calle. Quizás despertó algunos vecinos en el proceso.

Las brujas (en su modo invisible) dieron una mirada a su madre quien lloraba, Bayonetta no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa ante la bonita escena, parecía ser una muy buena madre... Como ella.

* * *

 **[Sala de profesores, UA]**

— Estos son los resultados del examen práctico han sido publicados — dijo uno de los trabajadores. Todos no pudieron evitar ver el nombre de Katsuki en la tabla de posiciones.

— Es increíble que haya llegado tan alto sin algunos puntos de rescate — dijo una profesora.

— Los enemigos localizan a su objetivo y se acercan — contestó otro — En la segunda mitad, como los otros estaba retrasados, usó su llamativo Quirk para mantenerse cerca y contraatacar — Revisaron su participaciones en las cámaras, siempre lo mostraban explotando algún robot — Es el resultado de su dureza. — Esta vez se enfocaron en el nombre de Izuku.

— A diferencia del otro, el de cabello verde, un estudiante con veintiocho puntos de eliminación...

— Ha habido otros exámenes donde han eliminado al villano de cero puntos en el pasado, pero ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo en que alguien lo ha hecho explotar. — el profesor dio una pequeña sonrisa en satisfacción — Pero ciertamente su Quirk no parece muy normal, una habilidad así ¿Por qué haría uso de armas? Aunque luego de verlo desmayado en el aire me hizo entenderlo, después de haber hecho ese ataque... Es un milagro que no se haya matado en el último momento. Aún así siento que me es extraño, ¿No debería estar acostumbrado a su Quirk?

— Es como si apenas recién lo descubriera — concordó otro profesor, sin embargo, alguien quien se mantenía alejado de los murmullos manteniendo solo la vista en las grabaciones de los ingresantes, se fijó en la grabación del chico de cabello verde, el dio un suspiro. Al parecer tendrían un estudiante problemático en UA... bueno, dos.

* * *

 **[En la playa, al día siguiente en que Izuku recibe su carta]**

Una noche después de que ha recibido su mensaje de aprobación All Might le contactó para pedirle que viniera a la playa, sí, esa misma playa que limpió. Ahora mismo corría con las brujas en plena noche, ambas usaban ropa más casual a petición del muchacho para que no llamaran la atención, aunque bueno, ser llevado por ambas mujeres a velocidades de un auto de carreras el algo a lo que le guste mucho. Una vez que llegaron vieron al hombre con su forma esquelética.

— ¡ALL MIGHT! — exclamó el chico, provocando que el hombre escupiera sangre.

— ¡¿Q-quién es ese!? — exclamó el hombre, a su vez, los que se encontraban ahí voltearon en busca de dicho ídolo. Izuku se dio cuenta se su error.

— ¡AH! ¡ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE PERSONA! — Exclamó nuevamente el chico y escucharon la decepción de los transeúntes, ambos suspiraron de alivio. Bayonetta no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa de burla, ambos se veían tan para cual. El rubio esquelético alzó su mano derecha, el muchacho le miró confuso, el otro habló:

— Felicidades por aprobar — dijo, Midoriya lo captó y chocó los cinco con él.

— M-muchas gracias.

— Como sabrás, no dije nada a UA sobre mi conexión contigo. Eres del tipo del tipo que pensaría que hice trampa ¿No? No estaba en el jurado — Midoriya ante ello dio una reverencia en agradecimiento, el muchacho se levantó y dijo:

— Me sorprendí al ver que serías un profesor en UA. Por eso viniste ¿No? Digo, tu agencia está en Roppongi, Minato, Tokio-

— ¡Detente por favor! — le regañó el mayor, el chico de calló de nuevo, el rubio suspiró y se dio la vuelta antes de dar unos pasos cerca del mar. — No puedo decirlo a nadie hasta que la escuela lo anuncie. Solo me ofrecieron trabajo en UA ya que estoy buscando un sucesor.

Es cierto, el plan es que escoja a uno de los estudiantes. A alguien mucho más apto a las capacidades del Quirk de su ídolo, a alguien quien se le será regalado esta increíble individualidad, All Might reveló que Izuku el día que se conocieron, pensó en hacerlo su sucesor después de momento en que salió a dar la cara contra el villano de lodo... Aunque con la noticia de que volvería una bruja de Umbra como aquellas mujeres ya no fue posible pedirselo. Midoriya bajó la mirada, las brujas notaron ese pequeño cambio en el ambiente. All Might por su parte, el menor era alguien peculiar. Le había devuelto esa chispa de querer arriesgarse al máximo con tal de ver que alguien está a salvo, la dicha, el deseo, la valentía de volver a ser un héroe como tal... Sin duda estaba agradecido con él... Aunque busque a alguien para su Quirk, permanecerá cerca del muchacho cada vez que lo requiera para compensar este enorme favor.

Aunque en estos meses, se pregunta si en alguna **otra realidad** si el pudo ser **su sucesor**. Tal vez lo sería. Pero no era capaz de imaginar lo que viviría en el futuro una vez que lo recibiera:

— ¿All Might? — el mencionado se dio la vuelta — Se que no puedo recibir su poder, ahora que tengo mi contrato con mi Madama. Pero aún así me siento agradecido por lo que ha hecho por mi, por eso, aún si no soy su sucesor. Espero que siga enseñándome a como ser un héroe en el futuro... Muchas gracias, All Might. — Nuevamente dio una reverencia el de cabello verde, el rubio de cuerpo esquelético le miró pasmado, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando y podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, dispuesto que le siga enseñando, el sin quererlo echó una carcajada.

— ¡Eres un muchacho único en tu especie! ¡JAJA! — continuó riendo por un par de segundos más antes de posar su mano en los cabellos verdes del menor — Tenlo por seguro, joven Midoriya. — elevó su vista hacia las mujeres — Señoritas, espero también contar con ustedes en su crecimiento — ambas mujeres se miraron un poco sorprendidas aunque después eso fue remplazado por un par de sonrisas pícaras.

— ¿Pues qué creías, fortachón? — contestó Bayonetta acercando una mano a los cabellos del niño — Es natural que nos mantengamos cerca de él.

— Ya veo, ahora mismo, recordando lo que hiciste en el examen. O estás al cien por ciento o al cero, — All Might quitó su mano de la cabeza del menor ante de darse la vuelta y tomar un par de latas de aerosol que fueron tiradas allí — una vez que puedas controlar tus poderes, supongo que serás capaz de ajustarlos a algo que tu cuerpo pueda manejar... — Izuku parpadeó ante sus palabras:

— ¿Controlar?

— Puede que no sepa mucho de los poderes de brujas, pero de alguna manera es similar. Si se entrena al recipiente, podrías ser capaz de usar tus habilidades libremente — Sin que se dieran cuenta el hombre rubio volvió a mostrar su forma musculosa — A algo como esto.

El par de féminas miraron al hombre, puede que no sepa mucho, pero tenía razón en sus palabras. Midoriya aún tenía un control muy débil en la magia oscura y era una suerte que no se haya fracturado un hueso, pero el desmayarse fue algo preocupante, así que si se lo proponen pueden entrenarlo para que su cuerpo sea más apto a los combates y no morir en el proceso. Ambas asintieron de acuerdo hacia el hombre mientras que los ojos de Izuku se iluminaron en determinación.

— Espera, ¿Ese es All Might?

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo ha llegado aquí! — el mencionado dio un ligero sobresalto al que dijeran su nombre, el rubio a través de su sonrisa se le oyó un gruñido de decepción.

— ¡Vamonos, señoritas, joven Midoriya! — El empezó a correr lejos de esas personas que lo delataron, seguido de Midoriya y detrás de él las brujas. Dio una mirada hacia los tres, eran buenas personas. Bayonetta y Jeanne aunque suelen ser más atrevidas en su persona, sin embargo, hacen de papel de madres o hermanas para el muchacho. En cuanto a él, era un muchacho ingenuo todavía pero se enfrentará a lluvias, granizo y fuego para forjar su persona. Junto a la ayuda y apoyo de ellas podrá lograr más cosas de las que nadie pueda imaginar... Un héroe, una bruja... Sea cual sea, se siente orgulloso.

El fortachón por su parte, una vez que encuentre al sucesor digno de su poder, la llama que le dará será muy pequeña que con el tiempo hará crecer hasta que se vuelva completamente suya, mientras que la de él, desaparecerá lentamente, hasta que se extinga por completo y termine su trabajo.

 _Por ahora..._

 _Quiere ver a este muchacho crecer..._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Qué les digo? ¿qué les digo? Esto me encanta, escribir cuando te llega un golpe de inspiración me mantiene tan alegre. Oh por dios, ahora que Izuku no tiene el One For All de All Might, ¿Quién será el verdadero sucesor?**

 **¡Quién sabe! ¿O tal vez sí? ¡Quien sabe! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!** **¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

 **¡Linkita-chan, fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"C'mon! It's your first day!"

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

 **[Abril]**

Izuku se acomodaba las zapatillas rojas, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y estaba nervioso ante su primer día de escuela. Se suponía que no era la gran cosa pero se trataba de la mejor escuela de todo Japón en donde un gran número de grandes héroes estudiaron ahí, aprovecharía al máximo su estancia para convertirse en un gran héroe como ellos...

— ¿Izuku, tienes todo? — preguntó su madre quien se acercó al muchacho, ella veía que su hijo estaba muy entusiasmado por el primer día.

— Sí.

— ¿Que hay de los pañuelos? ¿Tienes pañuelos? — preguntó ella.

— Los tengo — su hijo se volteó a verle, tenía el ceño algo fruncido. — Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde. —el tomó su mochila para después dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡I-Izuku! — exclamó la mujer, el chico abrió la puerta y le volteó a ver molesto.

— ¿Qué? — Ella le miró de pies a cabeza, parece que ayer era un chico Quirkless destinado a ser algo normal en su vida, ahora cuando lo ve, era un estudiante para la mejor escuela de héroes. Inko bajó la mirada, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos...

— ... Eres alguien muy genial — sonrió amenamente, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, muchísimo, su querido hijo abrió un poco la boca al ver la expresión de su madre y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un ligero color rosado, jamás le había escuchado decir eso. Estaba feliz... Muy feliz. El menor le sonrió mientras daba un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

— Gracias mamá — dijo él, dándole un abrazo antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo — ¡Tengo que irme!

— ¡Ten cuidado! — le dijo mientras veía a su pequeño irse. Sonrió en ternura, su hijo había crecido tanto sin darse cuenta... Ella percibió un aroma dulce en el aire, le hizo recordar esos momento en que era un niño tan pequeño y soñador, quizás ese aroma dulce era de buena suerte. Buena suerte para su hijo...

...

* * *

Y así ese fue el comienzo de la vida escolar de Izuku Midoriya, la tasa de aceptación de UA es de uno de cada trescientos cada año, además de los cuatro admitidos por recomendación, treinta y seis son admitidos por el exámen, esos treinta y seis son divididos en dos clases de diesiocho cada alumno.

— ¿Estás seguro que por aquí es tu clase? — preguntó Bayonetta quien se encontraba detrás del muchacho, este dio un ligero sobresalto ante el susto, puede que nadie la pueda ver pero es complicado no tener que hablarles para que no se vea como un lunático, pero ahora no había nadie mirando:

— Creo que sí, pero este lugar es tan grande... Clase 1-A, clase 1-A... — dijo volviendo a correr por los pasillos, hasta que lo encontró — Ah, aquí está- — Este miró la puerta... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande?, era quizás mucho más alta que las brujas. ¿Era para accesibilidad? Izuku respiró hondo para calmarse — La élite escogida de un numero grande de exámenes... — De repente vinieron a su cabeza su amigo Kacchan y el chico que lo regañó en el exámen práctico, le temblaron las manos de solo pensarlo, sacudió su cabeza. — _"Deseo no estar en la misma clase con esas personas tan tenebrosas"_

El abrió la puerta:

— ¡No pongas los pies en el escritorio! — dijo un chico de cabello azul y con gafas. El chico que lo regañó.

— ¿Huh? — contestó el chico rubio y ojos escarlata. Es Kacchan. Oh vaya, es irónico, su deseo resultó en lo contrario.

— ¿No te piensas que es rudo para los de UA y los que hicieron este escritorio? — le contestó el de gafas.

— ¡Para nada! ¿A que escuela fuiste, secundario?

Izuku no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa cansada, los dos mejores elites... Eran ellos dos, Jeanne quien estaba a su lado miró la escena con ambos adolescentes.

— ¿Ese rubio de ahí es tu amigo? — dijo Jeanne, Izuku no habló pero asintió con su cabeza afirmando sus especulaciones — Increíble que esté aquí... — Izuku nuevamente no comentó dejando que el par de estudiantes continuara con su escena.

— Estuve en la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es Iida Tenya.

— ¿¡Somei!? — alzó la voz con sarcasmo — ¡Entonces eres un maldito élite, eh! — Katsuki ensanchó su sonrisa altanera — ¡Parece que me voy a divertir mucho en destruirte!

— ¿Destruirme? ¡Eres terrible! ¡En verdad piensas ser un héroe! — Exclamó Iida con cara repulsiva Katsuki soltó un chasquido antes de mirar hacia otro lado, desgraciadamente ahí estaba Midoriya, seguido de Iida quien también volteó a su dirección abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

— Tu eres... — los demás también voltearon a verlo, este se puso nervioso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Um...! — este intentó hablar, sin embargo, salían mas balbuceos.

— ¡Buenos días! — exclamó Tenya acercándose hacia Midoriya — ¡Soy de la academia privada Somei! ¡Mi nombre es-!

— ¡Lo escuché! — contestó el de cabello verde en un pequeño grito nervioso — ¡Ah! ¡Quiero decir!- Um... mi nombre es Midoriya, un gusto conocerte, Iida. — contestó nervioso el chico de pecas, el de gafas bajó los brazos para hablar en un tono más serio.

— Midoriya, te diste cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico ¿No es así? — el nombrado ladeó la cabeza en duda, el más alto entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor — Yo no tenía idea... ¡Te juzgué mal! Tengo que admitirlo, tú a pesar de haber llevado ropa tan atrevida y teniendo una actitud asustadiza, eres mucho mejor que yo. — El de pecas sacó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras siente una gota de sudor sobre sus sienes.

— Lo siento. Yo tampoco sabía nada — contestó. A su vez una chica llegó detrás suyo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres el chico de cabello alborotado! — exclamó la muchacha, Uraraka ochako — ¡Eres el chico de traje ajustado y armas! — dijo, Izuku se volteó a verle, inmediatamente su cara se coloreó de rojo — ¡Lograste pasar como dijo Present Mic!

— _"¡Ah! ¡Es la chica amable! Se ve muy bien en uniforme..._ — Pensó el de pecas mientras, atrás suyo se escuchó la risa de Bayonetta, el chico se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos para que no lo viera así de avergonzado, tanto para la mujer como aquella chica.

— ¡De verdad pasaste como dijo Present Mic! — ella se veía tan animada. — ¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Y el golpe de ese día fue increíble! — El otro intentó hablarle, aunque la alegría de la muchacha era tanta que ni siquiera le escuchaba:

— Oh, um, b-b-bueno. Fue gracias a ti, por hablar directamente con el y um-

— ¿Eh? ¿Como sabes de eso? — Uraraka se detuvo para verle, el rostro de Izuku se puso más rojo.

— ¡AH! Uh, eso es por que...

Katsuki se quedó mirando hacia el chico de cabello verde, Izuku a quien lleva conociendo toda la vida. Que esté aquí en UA, en su misma clase, como su compañero... Le trajo de nuevo ese recuerdo antes del ingreso a UA, Katsuki chasqueó la lengua:

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que tengamos a dos estudiantes de nuestra escuela ingresando a UA! — Habló el profesor muy feliz ante los papeles de ambos, se podía ver que Izuku se encontraba feliz ante ello, mientras que el otro permanece con la expresión mas neutral que puede tener. El hombre volteó a ver al chico de cabello verde — ¡En especial para ti, Midoriya! ¡Es el milagro de los milagros! — Katsuki frunció el ceño, volteando a verle, Midoriya bajó la mirada pero se notaba que retenía la acción de querer sonreír.

Luego de las felicitaciones del profesor ambos se retiraron del salón el rubio permanecía callado, sin hacer alguna acción, cosa que para Izuku era algo malo...

— Ven conmigo, Deku. Tenemos que hablar — aunque tranquila era su voz, esta retenía una enorme furia... Midoriya sintió escalofríos de solo escucharle... Temiendo por su vida.

Una vez afuera del edificio, lo llevó a una de las esquinas de este, donde nadie le escucharía, nadie los vería, donde podría desquitarse sin que nadie le diga nada. Katsuki su hombro y lo lanzó hacia la pared. Izuku se quejó ante el dolor, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡¿Qué trucos sucios usaste para quedar en UA?! — Dijo el rubio totalmente furioso empezando a sacudirle — "El primer estudiante de esta escuela en ingresar a UA" Mi plan futuro ha sido hecho pedazos ¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAS A OTRO LADO! — Aunque Izuku fue siempre un "niño llorón" como le suele decir él, le tomo por sorpresa que este tomara de su muñeca, viendo como su expresión se ensombrecía, aún temblaba por miedo.

— Kacchan... — El agarre en su muñeca fue mas fuerte, el nombrado le miró directamente — Dos personas... Me dijeron que puedo convertirme en lo que más deseo... Y mi deseo es ser un héroe, todo esto fue a causa de todo mi esfuerzo. — Izuku logró soltarse, dejando al otro perplejo — Por eso... ¡Voy a ser un gran héroe!

El rubio le miró, una gota de sudor recorrió su sienes, sonrió con sorna mientras sus ceño se fruncía más de lo que quería.

— Tú... ¡Sigues siendo un nerd llorón! — lo lanzó de nuevo a la pared, dispuesto a lanzarle una explosión — ¡Y no vas a poder cambiar eso! — Antes de que pudiera hacerle daño, un disparo de escuchó detrás suyo, este se detuvo, volteando a ver quién estaba detrás, si se trataba de una broma iba a recibir su merecido, escuchó un nombre y lo último que pudo ver fue un par de aretes azules...

Después nada... Todo se había vuelto confuso desde ese día, sin embargo, gracias a ello. Tiene la impresión de que Izuku tiene algo escondido bajo su manga... y ese nombre tampoco le dio una buena espina.

 _ **"Jeanne"**_

* * *

 _"¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Definitivamente hay más en todo eso..."_

— Me preguntó si tendremos la ceremonia de apertura y orientación — y volviendo al tema, la chica aún continuaba charlando con Izuku, este estaba tan rojo que ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación — Y me pregunto como será nuestro profesor. ¿No estás nervioso?

 _"¡Está muy cerca!"_ — pensaba el de cabello verde.

— Vayan a otro lado si vinieron a jugar a los amigos — habló una voz de pronto. Izuku miró al suelo, ella se quedó en silencio dándose la vuelta lentamente, viendo al hombre que se encontraba en el piso con un saco de dormir puesto— Este es el curso de héroes. — El hombre abrió el cierre de su saco para poder tomar una bebida energética, los tres alumnos, Iida, Uraraka e Izuku retuvieron las ganas de soltar un grito de horror.

 _"¡Hay algo aquí!"_ — pensaron los tres.

— Bien, tienen ocho segundos para quedarse callados, el tiempo es limitado — este se puso de pie para quitarse todo su saco de dormir, dejando ver un traje completamente negro y unas vendas que cubrían todo su cuello — Ustedes chicos, no son lo suficientemente racionales. — Un profesor, eso hizo clic en la mente de Midoriya.

 _"¿Significa que este hombre también es un héroe profesional?..."_ — Pensó el menor — _"Pero nunca he visto a un héroe en tan mal antes"_ — le miró de pies a cabeza. Detrás suyo Bayonetta y Jeanne miraron al profesor, han visto una cantidad de héroes, todos con buen aspecto, limpios, como si nada los pudiese perturbar... Pero él... Debe tener algo bueno fuera de esa apariencia de vagabundo.

— Soy su profesor titular, Aizawa Shota. Un placer conocerlos — Todos quedaron en shock, definitivamente él era su profesor. Entonces Aizawa sacó algo de su bolsa de dormir, un uniforme deportivo — Se que es algo apresurado, pero salgan al patio.

* * *

 **[All Might, Sala de profesores]**

 _"El sistema educativo de UA no tiene un patrón específico..."_ — All might dio un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a la nada — _"Dependiendo del profesor, el primer día tambien puede ser..."_

* * *

 **[UA, Cancha deportiva]**

— ¿¡UN TEST DE QUIRKS!? — Exclamaron los alumnos. Uraraka fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Y la ceremonia de apertura? ¿Que hay de la orientación?

— Si vas a ser un héroe, no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos — Habló Aizawa con el mayor desinterés posible, los alumnos le miraron con sorpresa — Lo que vende de la UA. es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Es por eso que tampoco lo tiene la forma que los profesores manejan su clase. Ustedes han hecho esto desde la primaria, ¿No? — él mostró su teléfono — Un examen de capacidad física donde no les permiten usar sus Quirks. El país sigue tomando datos de los estudiantes sin usar sus quirks, es una tontería, bueno, el ministro de educación siempre deja todo para después... — Los alumnos quedaron callados ante la explicación de su maestro, este lo miraba de uno por uno, su mirada pasó por Izuku, este sintió un escalofrío al tener su mirada encima — Bakugo, llegaste muy alto en la puntuación del examen de ingreso. — Izuku soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Katsuki parpadeó ante lo dicho.

— En la secundaria, ¿cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado en arrojar un balón? — Pregunta el mayor.

— 67 metros — contestó el rubio.

— Bueno, intenta ahora con tu Quirk. — Katsuki se acercó al profesor. Midoriya no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a él. Viendo como este tomaba la pelota y se posicionaba en medio del circulo. Aizawa habló de nuevo.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando estés dentro de ese cÍrculo... — Activó su teléfono — Apurate. Da todo lo que tengas... — el rubio de ojos rojos le dirigió una mirada neutra, entonces comenzó a estirarse.

— Bueno... Ya que lo pide — se preparó y... — ¡MUERE! — La explosión que realizó un impulso extra a la pelota, mandandola muy alto hacia el cielo. Para todos era increíble pero lo que dijo antes de lanzar la pelota.

— ¿Muere? — repitió Midoriya. La pelota cayó al suelo, dando el resultado de su lanzamiento y lo mostró a toda la clase.

— Conoce primero tu límite. Es la forma más lógica para empezar el camino como héroe. — El resultado de Katsuki fue 705.2m, los alumnos quedaron impresionados. Muchos de ellos con expectativas altas del curso de héroes, parece ser divertido.

— "Parece divertido, ¿eh?" — Izuku le dio un pequeño escalofrío nuevamente — Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes, ¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo? — sin quererlo, el chico de ojos verdes bajó la mirada — Bien... — En su rostro se logró ver una sonrisa, no se sabe si de emoción o por que sabe que va a joderlos — Entonces, quién quede al ultimo al final de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como "Sin Potencial"...

— ¿Eh? — El de cabello verde le miró.

— Y su castigo será la expulsión de UA — Aizawa ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ... ¿EH? — tanto él como toda la clase exclamaron de la sorpresa.

* * *

All might miró los documentos del profesor encargado de la clase 1-A, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

— Aizawa ¿Eh?... — Vio su archivo, no lo sintió como una buen espina — Van a sufrir mucho desde el comienzo.

* * *

 _"Castigado... ¿Con la expulsión?"_ — el cuerpo de Izuku empezó a temblar — _"Oh no. Esto es malo... ¿En las ocho pruebas?"_ — Dirigió una mano a su pecho, su broche permanecía ahí por debajo de sus ropas, según Bayonetta ese broche tiene que estar cerca de su corazón para no perderlo — _"La magia de Madama Khepri no la puedo controlar aún, o puedo usarla al cien o al cero por ciento..."_

— Somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca con las circunstancias de nuestro estudiantes — las palabras del profesor le hicieron volver a la realidad — ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes! — este se levantó el cabello que cubría su rostro. Todos se miraron entusiasmados, otros determinados, otros algo nerviosos, mientras que él... Estaba asustado.

 _"¿Una gran prueba desde el primer día de clases?"_ — su profesor aún mantuvo su sonrisa — _"¿Que debo hacer ahora?"_

— ¡¿El último lugar será expulsado?! — Uraraka habló preocupada —¡Pero es el primer día de clase! No, aún si es el primer día de clases, ¡Es injusto!.

— Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y villanos egoístas. Calamidades donde el tiempo y lugar no pueden ser predecidos, japón está cubierto de injusticias. Los héroes son quienes dan vuelta a esas situaciones — Dio una mirada a sus alumnos — Si solo querían ir a hablar en Mickey D después de clase, lo siento. En los próximos tres años, UA será una dura prueba tras otra. Ve más allá... Plus Ultra — Con un dedo les hizo la seña de que se acerquen. — Ganen con todo lo que tengan.

Todos después de ese discurso se miraron más motivados a querer dar todo de sí, Iida sacó su botella de agua.

 _"Es demasiado serio para tomarlo a la ligera. Sin embargo, esto es lo mejor de lo mejor, tengo que hacerlo"_ — En sus ojos se vio motivado, dio una mirada hacia Izuku quien se veía preocupado, además de que una de sus manos seguía en puño en su pecho.

— Entonces, se terminó la demostración... La verdadera prueba comienza aquí — Izuku intentó verse determinado, de ninguna forma iba a desperdiciar todo el apoyo y ayuda de las brujas y All Might, sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¡He vuelto! ¡Ah~! Hace bastante que quería seguir escribiendo esto, a todos quienes les gusta esta historia, muchas gracias por el cariño que le tienen. De verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Ahora ¿Que creen que siga en las ocho pruebas? ¡QUIEN SABE! ¡Pero son libres para sus teorías!** **Ahora sin nada más que decir, me despido:**

 **Linkita-chan... ¡Fuera!**


End file.
